In love with my Doctor
by theausllydoctor
Summary: Ally Dawson has had sore throats since she was a child. Her old doctor moved back to her home state, and her new physician is Dr. Austin Moon, a young but talented and smart physician who has just earned his medical degree. He sure as hell didn't expect to fall in love with one of his patients.
1. Chapter 1

**ALLY:**

Oh my god. My throat was freaking killing me. It felt like Sweeney Todd was stuck in my throat and was trying to break his way out with his razor. Plus, I was coughing so much that it made it hard to sleep at night without coughing (I had tried Nyquil and Dayquil and neither worked), I was having trouble swallowing and I lost my appetite in the midst of it all, my nose was running and I sounded like a cross between Marge on _The Simpsons_ and Darth Vader from _Star Wars_ (if he was a meth addict or drunk on alcohol), I was freezing despite being under three wool blankets and wearing my bathrobe, my abdomen was cramping and my stomach was hurting, plus I had thrown up five times in the past twelve hours. To paraphrase, I was sick.

Needless to say, I had had the flu before. This definitely wasn't the first time I was sick. I went to the bathroom to throw up again. I saw my roommate and best friend of seventeen years and since I was five years old, Trish De La Rosa walk out.

I croaked,

"Sorry I woke you up, Trish."

There was nothing Trish hated more than being woken up from a dead sleep, or sleep of any kind. Her, me and her boyfriend Jace Dillon had been living together for three years now and I was very well aware of this. But in this circumstance, she seemed more concerned with me instead of how I just unintentionally woke her up.

"Ally, are you OK?"

I said hoarsely,

"No. I feel awful."

She put on a flu mask and said to me,

"Let me see your throat."

"Son of a bitch! Your tonsils are so red and they have little white dots on them."

I picked up my hand mirror on the side of the bathroom sink. Trish was right. I did have really big tonsils. I saw her pick the digital thermometer from the cabinet and she stuck it under my tongue.

"Under your tongue,"

she said to me in a very motherly way. The thermometer beeped and she pulled it out from my mouth. She looked like she was about to pass out.

"Holy shit!"

I asked hoarsely,

"What is it?"

And I went into a coughing fit. A lot of mucus was trapped in my lungs.

"Ally, you have a fever of one hundred and three point nine."

Now I felt the need to throw up. I retched for the seventh time and I saw some blood in my vomit. Trish was cringing as she was looking at my bloody vomiting. I went into yet another thick coughing fit.

"Ally, you need to see a doctor. You have a very bad cough, I saw fucking blood in your vomit, your fever is very high and I've seen smaller tonsils on _Grey's Anatomy_. You have influenza in every sense of the disease."

Trish was right. I did need to see my doctor. But sadly, my doctor, Doctor Elaine Bryant, resigned and relocated back to her home in Trenton, New Jersey, because her father, who lived out of state, was sick with lung cancer and she needed to be closer to him.

"I called last night. I have an appointment at nine AM today."

I had been feeling like this for the last two days. It was annoying as hell. I laid on the couch and Trish walked out.

"Ally, do you need Jace or I to get you something?"

I said,

"Some water would be good, Trish."

Jace asked me,

"You OK, Ally?"

I said hoarsely,

"No. I feel like shit."

Trish told her boyfriend,

"Her tonsils are huge. The good thing is, she's going to the doctor today, like she should."

I went into a coughing fit and I ran to the bathroom to throw up for the eighth time.

"I see her point,"

I heard Jace say to his girlfriend.

"Ally, listen, I'm going to take Trish to work, do you want a ride to South Hospital too?"

I went into a coughing fit again and I said hoarsely,

"Sure, Jace. Thanks."

I took off my bathrobe and layered a hoodie with fur inside it over my pajamas and grabbed, as well as wooly socks and uggs boots.

"You called your work to tell them you're sick, right, Ally?"

Trish asked me.

I croaked hoarsely,

"Yeah."

I went into another coughing fit. I retched in the toilet again. My career was that I was a singer-songwriter, a model, a fashion, makeup and perfume entreprenuer and I worked at Tiffany part-time four days a week, while Trish was a high-grade medical marijuana dealer and my manager and Jace owned his indoor skatepark. The three of us headed out and he dropped me off first. I said,

"Thanks, Jace."

He said,

"No problem, Ally. I hope you get better."

Trish said to me,

"Yeah, mamacita. Feel better."

Trish was hispanic, and she liked to call me Mamacita sometimes.

I smiled at my best friend and her boyfriend.

"Thanks you guys."

I couldn't stop coughing. I got into the waiting room and sat down, wrapping myself in my blanket, like a shawl. A handsome male doctor, who looked about my age, perhaps a year or two older, walked out. He had short blonde hair that looked like an edgier version of the Justin Bieber combover, he was very muscular and he happened to look good in a doctor's uniform.

"Dawson, Allison Willow?"

He asked.

I croaked,

"That's me,"

and I went into a coughing fit and I spit some phlegm into the wastebasket.


	2. Chapter 2

**AUSTIN:**

I was Austin Moon. I was a twenty-two-year-old doctor. I had dreamed of being a doctor ever since I was a kid. The summer before I started seventh grade, I was selected to do community service for school at the Mount Sinai Medical Center as a volunteer nurse, which I obviously enjoyed, and plus growing up, my favorite TV shows were _Grey's Anatomy, Scrubs, Dr. Oz, House_ and _The Doctors,_ I had always loved helping people, the human body and anatomy system was very interesting to me, my grandmother was a retired gynecologist and I spent most of my free time researching health and wellness, reading the books and watching the films and TV shows, and the more I read or watched, the more I was interested. I hated bragging about myself, but I graduated high school at sixteen and at the end of my sophomore year (when I graduated) and offered a scholarship at the University of Miami because I had such a high grade point average, in all of my classes but particularly in math and science, which are skills that are required for a medical practitioner, which was perfect because I had always had a passion for helping people and I had always loved science and diseases and illnesses had intrigued me very much.

Not to mention, I graduated college at nineteen, while I did a two year medical internship, and I graduated medical school back in June, and I had gotten my medical license not long after that, and I had been working at the South Miami Hospital for three months now, and I had a high salary, but why I really wanted to be a doctor was because I wanted to cure sick people. Now people were calling me Doctor Moon. _Doctor Moon_. I loved hearing those words. I had seen every kind of illness, every kind of injury, I knew how to perform tests and I knew how to deal with illnesses and injuries, and only a few of them had gotten the better of me.

I looked at this very pretty and sick patient who was sitting on the table in my office, coughing up a storm. I realized, wait a minute, my patient is _Ally Dawson_ , my celebrity crush! I loved her music, she was one of the most beautiful women I had ever seen and she had a very sweet personality. I saw the saliva spill from her mouth, and it had phlegm, followed by what looked like blood. She went through another fit of coughing and hacking.

I asked her,

"Hello, Allison. I'm Doctor Austin Moon. What seems to be the problem?"

She coughed and hacked again, and she said to me in a hoarse voice,

"I think I have the flu."

Ally went into another fit of coughing and hacking and I could see her run to the sink and spit out some phlegm with a bit of blood. I saw her rinse it down the sink, and she said to me hoarsely,

"I'm sorry I just spit in your sink, Doctor Moon."

Ally could have retched in that sink for all the rat's asses I gave. She was obviously feeling like shit. What I cared about was how sick she was, and what I could do to help her heal. I patted the table, and I said,

"It's fine. Don't worry about it. Here, sit back on the table."

She sat on the table and I told her,

"I'm going to need to ask you to take your layers off for a minute so I can check your heartbeat properly."

I took my stethoscope from around my neck, put the eartips in my ears and I put the chestpiece on her back.

"Slow, deep, breaths,"

I said to her.

Of course her breathing was interfered with by her thick coughing and hacking. I put the chestpiece and drum on her heart, feeling her heartbeat. Her heartbeat was normal. I took my sphygmomanometer and I wrapped it around her arm. Her blood pressure was one hundred and ten over eighty. Her blood pressure was fine, too. I took the ear thermometer and I put a small cover on it and stuck it in her ear. I pushed the button and the thermometer beeped in ten seconds. Her fever was pretty bad. She went into a coughing and hacking fit again. I said to Ally,

"You have a fever of one hundred and three point nine. Fevers that high can be dangerous, so I'm glad you sought medical attention about that. In the meantime, what other symptoms have you had?"

Ally coughed again, and said hoarsely,

"My throat is killing me, I lost my appetite and I threw up several times in the past twenty hours, I have chills, today I had bloody vomiting, abdominal pain, runny nose, and one of my roommates checked my throat and said my tonsils were huge."

I said,

"Alright. I'm going to go wash my hands and then take a look at it, OK?"

She went into a thick coughing and hacking fit and croaked,

"OK."

I washed my hands, put on a pair of rubber gloves, took out a tongue depressor, took out a small flashlight from my lab coat pocket and said to her,

"Open wide and say ahhh."

She said hoarsely,

"Ahh."

I turned on my flashlight, put the depressor down on her tongue and looked at her throat. God damn I couldn't believe how big her tonsils were and I could believe even less how red and swollen her throat looked (even with pus), her lymph nodes were large and swollen. I had never seen a case of tonsillitis that was this bad. Granted, I'd treated colds, the flu, strep throat, bronchitis, milder cases of tonsillitis, and even tuberculosis before, but I had never seen a throat infection so bad in my life.

"Ms. Dawson, it appears you have tonsillitis. May I see your South Miami card?"

She croaked,

"Sure."

And went into another coughing and hacking fit. I took my rubber gloves off and washed my hands again. She grabbed her wallet and pulled out her South Miami ID card. I looked at the number and typed it in, as well as her name. It had a laundry list of her immunization records and her visits throughout her life. I saw much of them revolved around illnesses where a sore throat was present.

"If you don't mind me asking, how many sore throats have you had this year?"

She coughed again and cleared her throat.

"I get at least three to four sore throats a year. Ever since I was six years old. This year I've had five- one after another."

Poor girl. She was twenty-two years old like me and she just said she'd had sore throats since she was a child. Even with messy hair and kind of bloodshot eyes, Ally Dawson was still beautiful, even sexy. But I couldn't kiss her because she was ill and very contagious (I was a doctor. I knew how contagious diseases like this were) and it would be unprofessional on so many levels for a doctor to kiss his own patient.

I told her,

"I think you're going to need tonsillectomy."

She looked a little taken aback.

"Tonsillectomy?"

I heard her say in a scratchy voice, as if she'd never heard of tonsillectomy before.

I said,

"Don't worry. Tonsillectomy is a very simple surgery."

She seemed at ease now.

"Doctor Moon, in the meantime, how should I treat my throat?"

I told her,

"I recommend plenty of bed rest and fluids, hot and cold. Do you have anyone to take care of you until you're fully recovered?"

She hoarsely replied,

"Yes, I live with my best friend and her boyfriend."

I said,

"OK, good. You deserve someone to take care of you."

She went into another coughing fit and she stood up and she went into another coughing and hacking fit that was so bad that she looked like she could barely maintain her balance. She fainted into my arms.

"Take care of yourself, OK?"

I heard her say,

"Yes, doctor. I appreciate your help."

I said,

"Here. Don't leave without my card. If you have any questions, don't hesitate to contact me."

The South Miami Hospital staff, in each and every department, was always issued their own card. My card said, _Doctor Austin M._ _Moon, MD_ **(AUTHOR'S NOTE: I know Austin's middle name is Monica on the show, but I decided to make his middle name Michael instead of Monica. More masculinity haha)** , _Baptist Health Medical Group_ , The South Miami Hospital address, number, my fax, my cell phone number and my email and I printed out her visit summary, with why she was here and how she should treat it.

"Thank you, Doctor Moon."

"The pleasure is all mine, Ms. Dawson. I hope you recover, and you can come in next week for the operation. And not that this is relevant, but Ally Dawson, I'm a big fan of your music, and I think you're beautiful, and I'm glad I had the privilege of treating you."

I saw her blush and smile before going into another coughing and hacking.

"Thank you, Doctor Moon. You're cute yourself."

Son of a bitch! Did my celebrity crush and newest patient just call me cute?

"Thanks. And remember, bed rest and hot fluids."

She exited my office. After visiting the doctors, the patients could rate the Doctor visit they had on the South Miami Hospital app that was kind of like Yelp in a way, and I had a feeling I was going to get a good review from Ally. I had gotten plenty of good reviews, not to be cocky. After all, my medical career was one of the most important things in the world to me. I wanted to help heal those ailments in people, regardless of age.

I couldn't even express the amount of sympathy I had for this poor, frail, pretty girl. She had the worst case of tonsillitis I could have ever possibly seen. It was my lunch break, and the staff, as well as the patients, had access to the cafeteria. I saw my best friend since I was five years old, Dez Wade, walk in, with his usual happy-go-lucky demeanor. Unlike me, he was planning to be a director, he was attending film school at University of Miami, and he had a part-time job at the apple store because he was amazing with tech stuff.

He yelled to me,

"Hey, buddy!"

I said cheerfully,

"Hey, buddy!"

We did our whatup handshake and I asked him,

"Whatcha doin' here?"

He said,

"I had a day off today, and I thought I'd come visit my clinical best friend!"

I said,

"Well, it's great to see you, buddy. Let me go grab some chow and I'll join you."

"No need. I brought Olive Garden."

Dez was the best. He knew how much I loved Olive Garden.

"Aww, thanks, buddy."

I sat down with him on a pillar, and I discovered he'd brought me some chicken and cheese flat bread pizza and a ceasar salad. I took a bite and I said,

"Hey, buddy, guess what?"

Dez said,

"What?"

I said,

"You'll never guess who my patient was today!"

"Who?"

"OK, who have I had a crush since like ninth grade?"

"Ally Dawson. The singer and model?"

I said,

"Yup."

Dez asked,

"What was wrong with her?"

I said,

"She has tonsillitis. Apparently she's had sore throats since she was six."

"Poor girl."

I said,

"To me, I want her to be more than just my patient. I'm in love with this girl, I definitely care about her, and I feel so bad that she has these kinds of symptoms."

"What _are_ her symptoms?"

"She came in, telling me she had abdominal pain, bloody vomiting, and she had one of the worst coughs I've ever seen, not to mention a dangerously high fever."

"That's scary! Is she OK?"

I said,

"She's sick, but she doesn't have acute tonsillitis, which can be fatal if left untreated. I've seen tonsillitis before, but never this bad."

"Will she need surgery?"

I said,

"Yeah. I told her to come back next week for to have her tonsils removed."

Dez told me,

"I knew you'd always be a doctor ever since you volunteered at the hospital in the seventh grade."

I chortled.

"I do love what I do. And I don't even care about the high salary. I just want to help sick people."

Dez said to me,

"You've always been a great doctor. Even before you were a doctor."

"Thanks, man."

I said.

I took my own advice. I got the flu shot every year, I always cleaned my instruments when I needed to, I always washed my hands thoroughly when I needed to, I got enough sleep, I didn't smoke or use drugs, I only drank occasionally, I had a good diet, I stayed hydrated, I got enough exercise, I could go on. I told all my patients, regardless of age (I worked with children and adults) to do the same.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **I will be working on this as well as Trish's pregnant life. I'm so glad everyone likes it! Kisses and love for my fans!**


	3. Chapter 3

**ALLY:**

I took an uber home and in the car, I rated my doctor's visit. Doctor Moon, when I met him, I was very taken aback. He was young, yet he was so professional, intelligent and skilled. Not to mention, he was very caring and a generally nice guy. And he was very attractive.

So attractive. To an extent where he was sexy. I was so glad he had given me his card, too, so I could contact him. When I got home to my apartment, I went in the elevator. The doorman, Bob, was spraying Lysol around the entire lobby and he was wearing a surgical flu mask. I coughed into my elbow again and I croaked,

"Bob, just I'm sick. Why are you spraying the entire lobby?"

He told me,

"It's not just you who's sick, Ally. It's freakin' flu season in Miami right now! And I'm scared shitless of those little assholes known as germs!"

I had to say he was right. It was flu season in Miami. And this was the worst time of year for Bob, because he was the epitome of a germaphobe. He also had eight jars of hand sanitizer on his desk. I went into another coughing and hacking fit again.

"OK then,"

I said. I went to my apartment. At least my son of a bitch sharp ass abdomen pain, and need to retch were gone, or at least my abdominal pain was. But my cough and throat were still _horrible_. But I knew what I had to. Look at the visit summary.

It said to have liquids, try throat lozenges, gargle salt water and eat cold food. I had only just met Doctor Moon, and I already knew I could depend on him. He was young, in fact probably the youngest Doctor I had ever met, but he sure as hell knew what he was doing. I lay down on my bed, also known as Trish's, Jace's and my pullout couch, under my three furry blankets, and as I was reading the visit summary with why I was there and how to help my tonsillitis, I noticed my cell phone was ringing. It was my mom, requesting to FaceTime.

My phone was a gold iPhone 5s covered in a cream colored case with pink roses. I went into another fit of coughing and hacking, and I answered hoarsely,

"Hi, Mom."

My mom saw me.

"Hi, sweetie."

I went into another coughing and hacking fit.

"Ally, you look and sound like you're sick."

I said hoarsely,

"I am. I'm going to be honest as hell here. I've been feeling sick for the past three days. I've been coughing like nobody's business and it's at its worst at night, my throat hurts, I have a fever, I have chills and I threw up blood and had sharp abdominal pain this morning."

My mother looked at me with discernible sympathy.

"Your poor baby."

I was twenty-two years old, yet my mom still called me poor baby when she felt sorry for me.

"Sweetie, did you see Doctor Bryant today?"

I said,

"Doctor Bryant resigned and moved back to New Jersey…."

I was cut off by a coughing and hacking fit.

"Remember?"

"Oh right. Well, please tell me you saw _another_ doctor."

"I did. I happened to really like him."

I went into another coughing fit.

My mom asked,

"What's he like?"

"He's young. He's about my age, but he knew what he was doing. He's smart-"

I started coughing again.

"Sorry. He's smart, skilled, professional, caring, and I think I'm falling for him."

My mom smiled.

"That sounds like an interesting pair. A doctor with a model, a singer-songwriter and fashion, makeup and perfume entrepreneur who works at Tiffany part time. On another note, what did he diagnose you with?"

I said,

"Tonsillitis. I've had five throats, six if you count this one, and he said I need tonsillectomy."

She looked at me.

"You have gotten some really awful sore throats, sweetie."

I went into yet another coughing and hacking fit. I now felt the need to throw up again. I ran to the bathroom and heaved in the toilet. I pulled it out. One hundred and one point nine. I said,

"Sorry, mom. I just needed to vomit."

My mom said to me,

"It's OK, honey. You know what you need?"

I said,

"Doctor Moon told me that I need a lot of rest and fluids."

My mom's face lit up in epiphany.

"Doctor Moon? That sounds familiar. Was this doctor by any chance… Austin Moon?"

I said,

"Yes, in fact it was."

I coughed again and I asked,

"How do you know Doctor Moon?"

My mom was a wildlife biologist and she was a professor in Nature Studies at University of Miami.

My mom said,

"He once gave one of my classes a lecture about how dangerous snake and bug bites can be. I remember a time when I was preparing to take some of my students on a field trip to the Everglades, and he gave me a first aid kit in case anything happened, and he gave us a lecture about what to do if a poisonous snake attacked you. He was young, he graduated from high school as early as the end of his sophomore year, and he graduated from college when he was nineteen. But son of a bitch, did he know his stuff."

I suddenly got another call. It was from Trish. I told my mom,

"Mom, I need to go. I'm getting a call from Trish. Thanks for checking in on me."

My mom smiled,

"You're welcome, sweetheart. I hope you feel better."

I coughed more and I said,

"Thanks, Mom. I love you."

"I love you, too. Bye."

I answered the call from Trish. I said,

"Hey, Trish,"

and went into a very thick coughing and hacking fit again. I could see my childhood best friend's evident sympathy toward me, because she said,

"Aw, you're sick as a dog."

I said,

"Yeah, being sick is such a dickhead."

Trish said,

"Sounds like it. What did your doctor say?"

I said,

"Doctor Moon said that I had tonsillitis."

"Doctor Moon? I thought your doctor was Doctor Bryant."

I coughed again.

"Doctor Bryant moved to New Jersey, remember? Her dad has cancer."

"Oh yeah. I forgot. I'm sorry you have tonsillitis. Anyway, I called to let you know, I'm going to Safeway to go grab some groceries. Do you need anything?"

I said,

" Can you get me some chamomile tea, honey and progresso chicken noodle soup?"

I heard her say,

"Yeah, sure. I'll be home in like a half hour. Feel better, mamacita."

Trish at times could be a bit on the snarky side, she was hot tempered towards the people who stomped on her and at times she cursed like a Seth from that very funny movie _Superbad_ or Gordon Ramsay from _Kitchen Nightmares_ and _Hell's Kitchen_ , but she had a very sweet, thoughtful and almost motherly side that she showed towards the people she loved most, and she was always there when the people she loved needed her. And right now, I was seeing that side to her. I went into a coughing and hacking fit again and I asked Trish,

"Trish, can I tell you something?"

"Sure. What else are best friends for?"

I said,

"Doctor Moon said I needed my tonsils out. What I'm worried about is that I won't be able to sing anymore if it doesn't go well, or I may not sing the same again."

Trish told me,

"It's for the best. All you need to do is stay positive. And besides, if you get your tonsils out, afterward you get all the ice cream you want! That's the best part."

I said,

"I guess you're right. Thanks, Trish."

She said,

"No problem, Ally. I'll be home in a half hour."

I said,

"OK. See you then."

We hung up. I went into a coughing and hacking fit again. Trish came home in fifteen minutes and when she walked in, I had another coughing and hacking fit. She looked at me with sympathetic eyes and cooed,

"Aww, you poor baby. You want your tea or soup or both?"

I croaked,

"Can I have both?"

Trish said,

"Of course. Let's check your temperature first."

I said,

"Good idea. I hope it's gone down at least a little."


	4. Chapter 4

**ALLY:**

Trish came back with the digital thermometer, and told me,

"Leave it under your tongue until it beeps."

It beeped in exactly ten seconds and she grabbed it.

"Your fever's gone down at least a little. It's one hundred and one point two now. Now, I'm going to wash the thermometer and then get your soup and tea, just sit back, relax and let me nurse you."

I smiled.

"Thanks, Doctor De La Rosa."

She chortled at my comment. I reached on the coffee table and I found the netflix TV remote to watch Netflix and chill. My phone started ringing again. It was the hospital. I answered it.

I coughed and hacked again, and said,

"Ally Dawson speaking."

"Hello, Ms. Dawson. This is Doctor Moon. I wanted to see when a time for your tonsillectomy would work for you."

I said,

"How about Tuesday at nine AM?"

He told me,

"Hmm, sounds good. We'd like you to come in a day early, to check your height, weight, blood pressure, and we also request a blood and urine sample from you."

"Alright. I'll mark my calendar for that."

"Excellent. Remember, your stomach needs to be empty before the operation. I'll tell our otolaryngology team as soon I'm done with this call. Do you have any questions or concerns regarding your condition or surgery?"

I coughed and hacked again and asked,

"Yes. Besides the chance of my voice, because I sing, being permanently changed, are there any side effects that follow the surgery?"

He told me,

"Like every surgery, Tonsillectomy often comes with side effects. It may have a longer recovery duration in adults than it has in children, but the side effects are almost never serious. They include pain in the throat and/or the back of the oral cavity, nausea or vomiting from residual bleeding, the pain stopping within forty-eight hours after the surgical procedure and then coming back in a seventy-two to ninety-six hour period in your ears, mouth or throat, and pain when you swallow due to the scabs forming over the surgical wounds. The most serious complications are blood clots, and those are rare, but if you do have them, call the hospital. On another note, how do you react to anesthesia?"

I coughed and hacked again.

"I don't know. I've never had-"

I coughed and hacked yet again.

"Anesthesia."

He said,

"We're obviously going to give you anesthesia before the operation, but the risks, although not serious and only temporary, include headaches, low grade fever, upset stomach, vomiting and muscle spasms. Which brings me to the next point, there are more risks that come with your surgery. Swelling of the soft part on the roof of your mouth or of your tongue, and it may cause you to struggle to breathe, especially after the few hours after your surgery."

"Good to know."

"Before your surgery, just get plenty of rest and have a lot of fluids."

I said,

"I will. Thank you, Doctor Moon."

"You're welcome. I'm sorry, Ms. Dawson, but I need to go now. Because my break is almost over and I need to see another patient in a few minutes. But in the meantime, feel better."

I said,

"I will. Thank you. Goodbye."

Trish asked me,

"Ally, do you want honey and lemon in your tea?"

I went into another coughing and hacking fit and I said,

"Yes, please, Trish."

I could hear her mutter to herself,

"You could certainly use it, too. You poor baby."

I saw her grab a knife and cut a lemon and I heard her shriek,

"OW! FUCK!"

I coughed and asked her,

"What happened?"

She told me,

"I fucking cut my finger with the knife when I was cutting the lemon for your tea and it hurts like shit."

She held up her index finger where it was bleeding. It wasn't bleeding profusely, but that didn't mean that that she shouldn't tend to it. I let out another coughing and hacking fit and I said,

"Go rinse it with cold water and put a band-aid on it."

"I'm going to go do that. But you're still the real patient here."

I saw her go to the kitchen sink and rinse her bleeding finger. She came out in thirty seconds with a bandaged finger. She came back within fifteen minutes with a cup of tea with honey and lemon.

"Thanks, Trish,"

I said, and went into another coughing and hacking fit.

"Drink while it's hot, Ally. You're sick."

I said,

"OK."

I picked up the cup of tea and drank it. Trish sure knew how to make tea. I took a sip of the tea. Ah, it was so refreshing, especially with the honey and lemon. Trish asked me,

"So, what's your new doctor like?"

I put my tea down on a coaster with a bunch of hilarious quotes from _The Big Bang Theory_ on the coffee table. Trish, Jace and I all loved that show and we watched it together a lot.

I said,

"Well, my new doctor is pretty young, in fact, he's just about the youngest doctor I've ever seen. But he's highly trained, professional and smart. And apparently he's a…"

I was cut off by a fit of coughing and hacking again. Damn cough.

"huge fan. He actually seemed like a fan in a love-me-and-respect-me kind of way, not a creepy stalker kind of way."

Trish told me,

"I always thought people who did that were the epitome of dumbassery."

I said,

"Oh really? When we were thirteen, you covered your room with pictures and posters of Nick Jonas. You called yourself Mrs. Trish Nick Jonas, made pictures of you and him on a bride and groom, and told everyone that you and him would be married with kids. You also told everyone at school you lost your virginity to him."

Trish said to me,

"To be fair, I thought all of them were cute. But Nick was always my favorite. But now, he's dead to me because I got my Jacey."

I laughed and that hurt my throat and I turned away and let out another coughing fit into my elbow.

Trish told me,

"Ally, drink more of your tea. Your cough doesn't sound much better."

I picked up the tea and drank a little more.

"Yes, Trish."

I drank a little more tea and Trish's phone started ringing. She picked up her gold iPhone 6 plus with a picture of Aladdin and Jasmine kissing. _Aladdin_ had always been Trish's all time favorite Disney movie. It was my second, the first being _The Little Mermaid._ I smiled and looked at me sideways.

"It's Jace. He wants to FaceTime."

She answered it saying,

"Hi, baby."

He said to her,

"Hi, my sexy little churro."

Trish chortled and blushed as he called her that.

"Want to get laid tonight?"

Trish said to him,

"Sure, but Ally's right in front of me, and she can hear everything we're saying."

I could hear Jace say,

"Now I'm embarrassed. Sorry, you had to hear that, Ally."

I let another coughing fit out.

"It's fine, Jace."

My best friend turned her phone toward me so Jace could see me. He looked at me with concern.

"Hey, Al, how are you feeling?"

I went into a coughing and hacking fit again.

"Maybe a little better."

He looked at me in a somewhat doubtful way.

"Your cough still sounds pretty bad."

"My fever went down a little."

What did the Doctor say?"

I said,

"He said I needed tonsillectomy. To be honest, I'm kind of nervous that something might go wrong and I can't sing anymore."

Jace told me,

"I seriously doubt that's going to happen, Ally. And you know Trish and I are here for you."

Trish told me,

"Yeah. The surgery is probably going to go well, Ally."

I was so lucky to have two amazing friends who cared so much about me.

"Thanks, Jace."

I went into another very thick coughing and hacking fit and drank another sip of my tea. I put the tea down and went into another coughing fit.

"On the plus side, I like the doctor I saw today. He was smart, talented, caring and kind of cute."

Jace smiled at me.

"Ooh, does Ally have a crush?"

Trish looked at him.

"I think she does."

She jokingly made kissing noises at me. I said,

"That's enough, Trish. But yes, I do admit I have a crush on this doctor."

Trish asked me,

"By the way, what's his name?"

I said,

"Doctor Moon."

Trish asked me,

"Doctor Moon? As in, Doctor Austin Moon?"

I coughed again and said,

"Yes. How'd you know?"

I picked up my cup of tea and drank more of it.

"He orders marijuana for his patients from Cosmic Kratom. He's young for a doctor, but he sure knows what he's doing."


	5. Chapter 5

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Hi guys! I decided to make this a two-part POV because I want it to center around Austin** _ **and**_ **Ally. Remember, don't be afraid to PM me, read my stories and leave reviews (As much as I like reviews, I want you guys to know that you have nothing nice to say about them, don't say anything at all. If you don't like it, don't read it. Just don't be mean, OK? Thanks. However, I do accept constructive criticism and accuracy.) favorite or follow me. I don't bite hahahahahahahahaha.**

 **ALLY:**

It had been an hour since I had finished my tea, I started feeling a chill and then I started feeling like I was going to sweat again. Then the chills, then the sweating. Then the chills, then the sweating. In my mind, I was saying to my metabolism and body, _MAKE UP YOUR GODDAMN MIND._ Are you sweating, or are you freezing? Wait a minute, this didn't seem like a very good sign, because signs of getting chills and sweating flashes at the same time meant you had a fever.

And I already had a fever that had started to drop, and now I was sure it was starting to rise again. I saw Trish, as she was using her MacBook pro, covered in a pink skin with a pink calavera (which was skull in spanish, and she celebrated Day of the dead every year with her whole family) sticker.

I went into another coughing and hacking fit again and now felt the need to retch again. Wonderful. I ran to the bathroom and just spilled out a bunch of vomit three times and I coughed and hacked up a storm. Trish, like the good friend that she was, got up from her spot and ran to the bathroom as if a hurricane was coming.

"Ally, are you OK?"

she asked me, sounding a little panicky.

I coughed and hacked again. I said hoarsely yet sarcastically,

"I feel great. I'm still coughing up a storm (I went into another coughing fit as I said that. And it didn't help that I was coughing up phlegm and every time I had coughed the last three days, it had made me sound like a barking dog or a meth-addicted Marge Simpson), my throat feels like I swallowed a bunch of nails, I just vomited in the toilet-"

I felt the need to vomit again, and I did it in the toilet. At least there was no blood in it this time.

"I have chills and I'm sweating, on and off. On and off."

Trish told me,

"You don't sound better at all, Ally. You sound like Darth Vader."

My friend laid her hand on my forehead.

"HOLY SHIT! You…. are… burning up."

She took the digital thermometer and stuck it under my tongue. It beeped in three seconds.

"One hundred and two point three?! How did your fever rise?"

I said,

"I had chills and sweating flashes."

"If your fever reaches one hundred and four, I'm calling the ER!"

I said,

"It's really sweet that you care."

"Hell yeah! I'm your bitch! Of course I care about you! Now go lay on your bed and rest. You're sick as a dog."

Trish was right about that. I ran upstairs into my dressing room, getting pretty damn dizzy on the way by the way, to grab my bathrobe, because my bed was basically a living room couch. Trish and Jace obviously slept together in the bedroom, and of course them sharing the same bed, meant they had **alone time. Yes,** _ **that**_ **kind of alone time.** I knew that they were sexually active because I often found torn condom wrappers on the floor of their room, Trish acquired a few

female masturbation toys (that thankfully I had never walked in on her using, and occasionally I heard her orgasms.

If people were going to have sex and they had a roommate, an in-law (mother, father, sister or brother-in-law), or especially their children, they should really keep their sexual activity as private as possible. Jesus Christ. I walked into my dressing room to grab my white plush bathrobe. I went downstairs and laid back down, dizzy, feverish, and I let out two very thick coughing and hacking fits. Trish was surprisingly willing to take care of me.

When we were in middle school and high school, and it was flu season, she would always come to school in a surgical flu mask (her mom was a nurse at the Miami Children's hospital, so she kind of had easy access to surgical masks), carry hand sanitizer, and also beg her mom to vaccinate her. I went into another coughing and hacking fit and I could see her phone ring.

"Hey, baby,"

I heard her say.

"Oh yeah, burritos sound great. Everything on mine, with nachos, por favor. I'll ask her. Hold on. Ally, Jace is going to get some burritos for dinner, do you want one too?"

I let out a coughing and hacking fit and I said,

"Thanks, but I think I'll just go for some hot soup."

"Alright. She said she'd just settle for soup."

 **AUSTIN:**

I had just gotten off of work and now I was back at my apartment. I worked from seven o'clock in the morning to four o'clock in the afternoon. I took my stethoscope off my neck and put down my bag with the folder with all the paperwork I needed to fill out fit in my bag without getting ruined or coming loose, not to mention I carried hand sanitizer and antibacterial wipes with me, and I took off my lab coat, dress shirt, necktie, slacks, shoes and socks off, and dressed in a green South Miami Hospital tee shirt and gray and green South Miami Hospital sweatpants. I decided to turn on some Ally Dawson music while I collapsed on the couch and filled out the paperwork that I needed to fill out. Whenever my patients visited me, I was required to fill out a report regarding their visit.

It had to have their full name, their race and ethnicity, the languages they spoke, date of birth, South Miami number, policy number, their cell phone number, their work number, their home number, their address, their social security code and why they were there. I had already done Ally's ahead of time, due to her case being one she needed surgery for. I certainly hoped that she would be able to sing, and like she always did. Besides Ally, my patients today were a man named Ted Rogers who was in his mid fifties who had stage one hypertension and high cholesterol due to his poor diet and smoking habits. If it was one thing I absolutely _**DESPISED**_ , it was cigarettes.

My mom said that her father, my maternal grandfather and my former gynecologist grandmother's (also her mother) husband, had died of bladder cancer when she was twelve years old. My grandmother said that he was a smoking addict for years. Why I hated cigarettes were they were probably the most dangerous things ever invented. Those little fucking death traps did nothing but cause nearly every cancer ever diagnosed, pneumonia, stroke, blindness, heart disease, diabetes, rheumatoid arthritis, birth defects, periodontitis and other kinds of illnesses that could paralyze people or even kill them. Not to mention, it caused more deaths than HIV, alcohol and/or illegal drug overdose or abuse, motor vehicle accidents and firearm related accidents.

In fact, it wasn't just cigarettes I hated- I also hated drunk driving, underage drinking, recreational marijuana, tobacco, cocaine, heroin, methamphetamine and ecstasy, and even "non-alcoholic" drugs like self-harm. The only drugs I was OK with were medical marijuana, antibiotics and other medicines given to people by doctors and over-the-counter medicines such as ibuprofen, robitussin, acetaminophen, nyquil, dayquil and advil. I was a definite advocate for the FDA and I thought they made a smart move to ban cough medicine for young children. Sometimes home ingredients like honey and lemon for coughs and colds or rice in a sock for neck pain, backaches or stomachaches were used on me when I got sick as a kid. Anyway, I'm getting off track here.

Another patient I had, her name was Katie Parker, and I diagnosed her with otitis externa and I had given her antibiotics for it, and it was especially vital for me to fill out papers if I was prescribing antibiotics or any other kind of medicine. When I was filling the papers, I heard my phone ringing. Shit, kind of funny mistake but I left my phone in the pocket of my labcoat. I lived in a suite so I could hear my phone ringing loud and clear from my bedroom. I was getting a FaceTime request from my Dad.

I answered,

"Hey, dad!"

"Hey, son? How's life?"

I said,

"Well, let's see, ever since I got my medical license and my badge from the South Miami Hospital, life's been great."

My mom cooed,

"Hey, sweetie!"

I smiled.

"Hey, mom."

"I hope you stayed warm at the hospital today. It's pretty cold for Miami right now."

I said,

"Oh, Mom and Dad, at the hospital, you'll never guess who one of my patients was today!"

My mom guessed,

"Kim Kardashian?"

My dad guessed,

"Bill Gates?"

I said,

"No. Who's been my celebrity crush since I was in like ninth grade?"

My dad said,

"Oh right. You've always had a crush on Ally Dawson, the singer and supermodel."

I said,

"She was my patient today."

My mom smiled.

"Did you ask if she was single?"

I said,

"Mom! That's not a very professional thing to ask a patient! Especially one you've only just met."

My mom laughed.

"I know, sweetie, I'm just shittin' you! What was wrong with her?"

I said,

"She had tonsillitis. I was glad she came in when she did, because her fever was almost one hundred and four degrees fahrenheit, she also said she had abdominal pain, she said she had bloody vomiting and she had a cough with that barking noise and she had excess saliva and phlegm."

My mom told me,

"Poor girl."

I said,

"Yeah, mom, I know. Tonsillitis can be fatal if left untreated."

My dad told me,

"Any kind of cough is fatal if left untreated. I think there was a time when you were about six months old and you got croup."

My mom looked at him.

"I remember that. Stridor and a fever of one hundred and two. You had to go to the emergency room and I was frickin' hysterical. I had to call Nana to come over and we just stuck you in a steamy bathroom for two hours."

I laughed.

"I got croop as a baby, and now I can treat croop."

My dad looked at me.

"Yes, you can. You always loved science and helping people and you always earned high grades in math and science, you were always fascinated by diseases and illnesses, and you loved every second of volunteering at Mount Sinai Medical Center."

"Not to mention I graduated high school in my sophomore year with a 5.0 grade point average and got a scholarship to University of Miami. Being a doctor had always been my dream."

My mom said,

"Well, son, we're very proud of you. We always have been."


	6. Chapter 6

**ALLY:**

The day I had to have my surgery came by sooner than I expected. My fever was back down to ninety eight point six, I had my appetite back, I could swallow again, I wasn't throwing up anymore and my cough was slowly but progressively better but my sore throat, although also progressively healing, still hurt and I was still phlegmy, but my symptoms were better than they were about five days ago, although they were probably going to take longer to go away, because I needed my tonsils removed. I still sounded hoarse, but a little more like Ally and less meth addicted Darth Vader. I just followed Doctor Moon's advice- liquids like water and tea, gargling hot water with salt, I used a cool mist vaporizer, I only ate smooth foods like applesauce, soup and Jell-O, using lozenges and cough drops, and of course a lot of bedrest. Also, when I showered, I kept the water hot and steamy.

Also, on the visit summary, it said to be cautious when bathing or showering with my cold, because of wet hair often contributing to a catching cold, as well as hot water raising my fever or giving me an ear infection. For whatever inexplicable reason, I wasn't that nervous about having my tonsils removed. It was definitely scary to think about surgery, but I had my parents, Trish and Jace there for me throughout the process. I just hope it wouldn't stop me from singing, because every since I was five years old, I had loved music. I felt that there was no better way to express how you feel other than music.

My kindergarten class was having our annual spring pageant and that year's concept was insects, so of course, we got to write songs about insects. I wrote a butterfly song, and it got so popular that it was put in the play. I'd dreamed of being a singer ever since, and when I was about fifteen, my dream finally came true. And if I couldn't sing anymore, I still had my songwriting, fashion, makeup and modeling careers to fall back on. I wasn't exactly one hundred percent better, but at least sixty-five was good enough, right?

And I had had several sore throats this year and for the past sixteen years. So basically, since I was six. Last month, I had strep throat. The month before that, I got the flu, and of course that came with a sore throat. I was supposed to get the flu shot, but ironically, I got the flu on the same day.

And I don't think it would be a good idea if you were given a shot when you were sick. I rose from my bed and looked in the mirror. I was just wearing my pink robe over a teal t-shirt with the logo of the broadway version of _The Little Mermaid_ , and a pair of baggy teal sweatpants and my hair was in a messy bun. It was my all-time favorite Disney movie (I loved a lot of Disney movies, but _The Little Mermaid_ was from my favorite one ever since I was a child) and I embraced it. Trish noticed as she was chowing down on toast with nutella and a small bowl of strawberries. She finished chewing the toast and swallowed it, singing,

"Up where they walk, up where they run, up where they stay all day in the sun, wanderin' free, wish I could be, part of that world!"

I smiled and rolled my eyes.

"You're such a _jamón_."

 _Jamón_ was ham in spanish. Trish was mexican, so she was fluent in spanish.

She took a handful of berries and then asked me,

"You ready for surgery today?"

I said,

"I guess."

Trish then said,

"Today's my break, and I want to go with you to the Doctor's office. Because, Ally, clearly, you've got butterflies in your stomach."

I said,

"I'm kind of nervous about the surgery. Trish, I really appreciate it."

"What else are friends for? Plus, I'd also like to talk to Dr. Moon about breast implants."

Jace apparently could hear our conversation, because he walked out of him and Trish's bedroom and asked,

"Trish, don't ask a doctor for breast implants. Your rack is fine."

Trish's breast size was 38C. She was always wearing tops that showed off her cleavage and she considered it compliments when men stared at her knockers. She fake pouted.

"Aw, but I want Sofia Vergara tits!"

Jace said,

"Besides, we're mostly there for Ally."

I said,

"And that I care about more than the enlargement of my melons."

I said,

"That's what I like to hear."

Trish looked at her boy toy.

"Jace, I'm taking Ally to the doctor's so she can get tested. Want to come with?"

He said,

"Sorry, Ally, but I have work today. But I hope for the best for you."

I went into my dressing room to grab some clothes and shower so I could be ready to have my tonsils out. Of course I used a hairdryer so that my wet hair wouldn't exacerbate my cough. Jace dropped Trish and I at South Miami Baptist Hospital and when we got there and after I signed myself in, I got a text from my mom.

"Hi, sweetie. Good luck on your surgery today! I love you!

xoxoxo Mom."

I texted my mom,

"Thanks, Mom."

About an hour after we had come in, A mexican nurse, gripping a clipboard, opened the door,

"Dawson, Allison?"

I said,

"That's me."

She wrapped the bracelet around my wrist. It said, Dawson, Allison W, born 1995-Nov-29.

She said,

"I'm just going to examine you, OK?"

Trish and I followed her to a hospital room, and I discovered I needed to pee. Really bad. I said,

"Nurse, I need to go to the bathroom."

She told me,

"We have a bedpan for you in the bathroom, Ms. Dawson. You may urinate in there. But don't flush it. Doctor Moon wants to examine your urine. "

I went to the bathroom in the bedpan and washed my hands. The nurse told me,

"I'll be right back. I'd like you to fill out this questionnaire."

"Yes, nurse."

The mexican nurse washed her hands, put some rubber gloves and walked into the bathroom and came out with the test tube with my piss in it, and on another note, the questionnaire sheet had questions about my health conditions, it was asking if I got tested for STDs, if I drank, used street drugs, if I used condoms when having sex, etcetera. The last time I was hospitalized was when I was nineteen and a freshman in college and I had a severe case of mono. It was because I was pressured into drinking by sorority girls who apparently took a liking to me and I listened to them. But I realized that it was peer pressure and I got mono. I handed her the questionnaire and she put it by the sink.

She held up a blue gown, and asked me to take off all my clothing, bra and underwear and all and told me to put on the gown.

"Doctor Moon is also requesting a blood sample from you."

I said,

"OK."

She took off the rubber gloves, threw old the ones, washed her hands again and put on a new pair of gloves. I had always been OK with needles. Whether I was getting vaccinated or getting blood drawn. I honestly didn't understand why people had such frenzies about getting shots. They didn't even hurt, just a tiny little pinch for like one second. She cleaned my arm with the rubbing alcohol and a cotton ball and put the needle in my arm.

It hurt a little bit, but not nearly enough that I would have a freaking meltdown like a toddler. I was more mature than that. And besides, she was only taking one pint. I learned that it was dangerous to take more than one pint of blood from a person's body, especially from a petite body frame like my own, and put it into a test tube. She took my blood pressure, and it was one hundred twelve over eighty.

Slightly higher than last time, but at least I didn't have hypertension. She took my temperature. Ninety eight point six. I didn't have a fever anymore.

The nurse said to my best friend,

"Excuse me, I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

Trish looked at her.

"What me?"

"Yes. You may see your friend in about an hour."

I said,

"Trish, can you take my things?"

My best friend said,

"Sure. I hope your surgery goes well."

"Thanks, Trish."

She walked out with my bag, as well as hers. The nurse said,

"I'm just going to put these stickers on you and hook you up to the IV. Some anesthesiologists are going to be here shortly to put you to sleep."

"Alright,"

I said, hoarsely. I let out a few coughs. My cough and sore throat weren't completely gone, but I was better than I was last week.

An anesthesiologist walked in, with the anesthesia machine. He said to me,

"I'm just going to attach this mask to your face."

I coughed again and I asked hoarsely,

"Will the anesthia hurt me?"

He said,

"Don't worry. We know the right amount to give you. But to answer your first question, the anesthia is not harmful, just when you wake up, you'll be a little loopy."

He attached the mask to my mouth and I started breathing into it and I felt sleepy and just dozed off.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Wow, Ally is such a trooper! On another note, it's finals week for me, but I suprisingly have less finals than you'd expect for a high-school aged girl. I'm in eleventh grade, so I kind of have to step up to the plate more. And next week is Christmas break, so I'll most likely be updating frequently. Don't be afraid to leave reviews!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AUSTIN:**

I was just sitting at my desk, and I was filing some paper work. I felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked up, only to to find a latina nurse, Connie Ramirez, who was a very close colleague of mine.

"Hi, Connie,"

I said in a friendly tone.

"Doctor Moon, I just came to bring you Ms. Dawson's urine and blood samples that you requested. As we speak, she was met with by the anesthesiologist Doctor Edgar and she is being operated on as we speak."

She handed me the blood and urine tests. She was very careful with them because touching a person or animal's blood, urine or stools, especially if your hands were bare or dirty, could often cause ebola or other potentially fatal bacterial illness.

I said,

"Thank you. I appreciate it very much, Connie. He gave her a safe dose, correct?"

"Yes, he did."

"Thank you, Connie."

"De nada, Doctor Moon."

I carefully put the test tubes with Ally's blood and urine samples in my lab coat pocket and walked to my office. I washed my hands with soap and water and put some rubber gloves on. I took the test tube with the urine in it first and poured it into a small plastic cup. I took a small strip and dipped it in. She was hydrated and her urine looked normal.

Because if urine had a foul smell or was laced with blood (blood from women's menstruation cycles were different from this because they were normal) that could mean, in the least serious case, a bladder infection. I smelled it. No smell at all. Her urine was definitely normal.

I took off the rubber gloves, washed my hands again and put on a new pair so I could test her blood.

Her blood was definitely normal. She had enough vitamins and minerals in her diet. I went back to the computer at my desk to print out a list of rules on what to do post the surgery, with a list of side effects and what to do about them and when to call a Doctor. I put them together with a paperclip, and over the PA, I could hear my boss.

He said,

"Dr. Austin Moon, report to recovery please. Dr. Austin Moon, report to recovery, please."

Her operation was probably finished. Clutching her paperwork, I went to recovery. Two attendants eventually came in, wheeling her bed in. She looked beautiful as she was asleep. I was just so tempted to kiss her awake like in those Disney movies.

But I mentally slapped myself in the face, saying, _Focus, Moon! Don't do something a dumbass would do!_ and it felt like a big slap on the ass. Ally was sleeping and her breathing rate was going up as she was sleeping. In walked a man who was a bit overweight and he had short gray hair.

"Excuse me, are you Dr. Austin Moon?"

I said,

"Yes, I am."

He said,

"I'm Lester Dawson. I'm Ally's father."

He shook my hand firmly. I said,

"It's very nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you, too. I've had the pleasure of treating your daughter, who is my celebrity crush by the way."

He smiled.

"I'm very proud of my daughter."

A woman with light brown wavy hair who looked familiar walked in.

"Hello, I'm Penny Dawson, I'm Ally's mother."

I shook hands with Dr. Dawson.

"Dr. Dawson! It's very nice to see you again!"

"Oh, yes, you're Austin Moon! I remember you gave me just about the biggest first aid kit I'd ever seen when I was taking my classes on field trips and when I was taking my class on a field trip to the Everglades, you gave us a lecture on bites by poisonous snakes and bugs and the risks of them and I often saw you voluntarily working at the University of Miami hospital."

I chuckled.

"What can I say? I've wanted to be a doctor ever since my childhood."

"You've always been a smart boy. You graduated high school when you were sixteen and supposed to go to eleventh grade, you had a 5.0 grade point average and you exceeded your community service requirements."

I said,

"Thanks, Dr. Dawson. I appreciate that so much. I've definitely had the pleasure of treating your daughter."

In walked a kind of chubby mexican girl with black bouncy curly hair. She was wearing a coral tank top that enhanced her cleavage, black skinny jeans and black glittery pumps. She was literally stuffing her face with Lay's barbecque chips.

"Hi, I'm Ally's best friend, Trish. I'm the girl at Cosmic Kratom."

I said,

"Hi, Trish. I know you very well. You provide weed for me."

She smiled in a _Can I have this thing even though I know you're not going to do it for me_? kind of way.

"Dr. Moon, do you specialize in breast implants?"

I didn't even know what to say.

"Excuse me?"

"You know, surgery that makes your boobs bigger?"

"I know what breast implants are."

Ally's gorgeous brown eyes were slowly opening and I removed the anesthesia mask from her. She was looking around recovery and she asked in a hoarse and drowsy voice,

"Where am I? I need tonsillectomy."

Penny said to her,

"Honey, you just had your tonsils out. Your surgery's over."

Ally was still loopy from the anesthesia she was given. That was totally normal. Anesthesia kind of messes with your brain. But it would likely wear off within twenty-four hours.

"My throat hurts though and I feel dizzy. I don't even know who you people are."

I told her,

"That's common after tonsillectomy. But the sore throat where your unlimited ice cream and popsicles can soothe."

I handed Trish Ally's surgery information. Tonsillectomy was a simple proceedure, but it still was important that she followed those instructions to recover properly.

"Thanks, Dr. Moon."

I told Trish,

"Pain is usually the most severe the first day or two after the surgery, just keep her in bed, restrain her from physical activity, and just know that because she's an adult, her throat may take up to two weeks to heal."

The latina looked at me.

"That's a long time."

I said,

"I know. Tonsillectomy is generally more difficult in adults than it is in children. The paperwork has everything you should do on it."

"Thanks, Dr. Moon. Pleasure is all mine. If she's not recovered in two weeks, just have her call me."


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi guys! This chapter is from the perspective of Trish. Since her and Jace have to tend and cater to Ally because she's recovering from her surgery. Wish them luck :3 hahahahaha.**

 **TRISH:**

Dr. Moon handed me Ally's surgery information packet. I got Ally dressed. I was her best friend, and plus we lived together, so we'd seen each other naked before. Dr. Dawson had already left, so Mr. Dawson asked us,

"Trish, do you and Ally want a ride?"

I said,

"Sure. Ally shouldn't drive if her anesthesia hasn't worn off yet. Plus, Jace has the car."

I picked her up and her head was on my shoulder.

"I'm ready to have my tonsils out."

Ally kept saying. Obviously her anesthesia hadn't worn off yet.

I said,

"We keep telling you, Ally. You already had your tonsils out."

"Ally? I'm Ally."

She was obviously still under the influence of anesthesia, because now she was asking,

"Is this real life?"

I was having a hard time maintaining a straight face.

"Yes, Ally, this is real life."

I was seriously having a hard time not recording Ally acting like a drunk person. Fuck that- I was going to record her acting like this. Loopy Ally was some of the funniest shit I'd ever seen. I took my Disney Aladdin case-clad iPhone 6, turned it on video and said,

"Say cheese, Ally."

"Cheese? I don't see any cheese anywhere."

"What happened to you today?"

"Nothing. I need my tonsils out though."

I asked,

"Ally, do we have to spell it out for you? YOUR SURGERY IS OVER. Jesus Christ."

"Don't be mean. I didn't know."

She then started laughing and said,

"Doctor Moon turns me on. I think I make him hard."

I said,

"OK. This video's over now."

We got back to the apartment and I carried my drugged friend out of Mr. Dawson's honda civic.

"Thanks for the ride, Mr. Dawson, and wish me luck."

Mr. Dawson said,

"You're welcome. Love you, Ally."

I carried her into the lobby. Ally was now saying,

"Can I have sex with Dr. Moon? He makes me horny."

Bob the germaphobe doorman was staring at me.

"What's up with her?"

I said,

"She had her tonsils out and her anesthesia clearly hasn't worn off yet."

"I want to suck Dr. Moon's dick. And I have a crush on him. Can you get an erection if you're a girl?"

Bob said to me,

"I thought she was sane. Now she's acting like a porn obsessed bitch!"

I said,

"Bob, she's on anesthesia. Do you think she was talk about penises and erections if she was not under the influence of anesthesia?"

"Good point."

I carried her to the elevator.

"I want nice sex with Dr. Moon."

This was going to be fun. Note my sarcasm. Not that I didn't care about Ally of course, but she was talking about having sex with her own Doctor and her confusion with anesthesia was just getting weird. I got to our apartment and Ally was saying,

"I'm tired. Can I go to sleep?"

I said,

"Sure. That's what you need, Ally. Dr. Moon said you need lots of it."

She was looking around.

"I don't see him."

"Dr. Moon's not here."

"Then where is he?"

"He's at the hospital."

"Is that where I had surgery?"

I said sarcastically,

"No, you had surgery at a stripper bar. Yes, you had it at the hospital. Now get some rest."

"OK."

I laid Ally down on her bed and tucked her in. My god she was acting even more delirious than my cousin Enrique, who was a pothead, acted when he got high. When he got stoned, he would laugh like that pink retard Patrick Star from _SpongeBob Squarepants_ and would talk nonsense. He used to work with me at Cosmic Kratom, but he got fired because my boss Stu found out he stole it and smoked it. Poor Enrique.

I loved my cousin dearly, but he was about as smart as Joey Tribbiani on _Friends_. Except he didn't come on to women, saying,

"How you doin'?

Ally was clearly getting her beauty sleep on the couch so I decided to go on my laptop to check my email, Facebook, Twitter, Tumblr, whatever. I realized my phone was ringing. It was my boyfriend, Jace.

"Hi, Jacey!"

I said in a voice that made me sound like the three-year-old bitch Angelica Pickles from _Rugrats_ (I was a big fan of _Rugrats_ when I was a kid, and Angelica, as much of a mean, annoying, bratty bitch as she was, could be pretty funny at times).

"Hey, Trish, how did Ally's proceedure go?"

I said,

"I think it went OK. She was acting loopy, and it was funny, and her throat may be sore. She's sleeping right now, but when you can, can you pick her up some tubs of ice cream?"

Jace laughed.

"Sure."


	9. Chapter 9

**ALLY:**

I woke up at home. Last I remembered, I was in recovery with Dr. Moon, Trish and my parents. My throat was still hurting and I felt the need to throw up again. I went to the bathroom and just retched in the toilet. Trish ran in as if a hurricane was coming.

"Ally, are you OK?"

Now my throat was killing me. I said hoarsely,

"I'm fine. I just felt the need to throw up and I had a stomach ache, and my throat still hurts."

I took my toothbrush from my cup and filled it with cold water. Shit. I was so stupid that I drank it way too fast and I felt the need to retch again. I knelt in front of the toilet and threw up and saw a bit of dark red blood in it. That made me a little paranoid. It suddenly felt like an episode of the creepy ass show _Monsters Inside Me_ , or to be creepy to a much lesser extent, _Grey's Anatomy_. I said loudly yet in a very raspy voice,

"Trish, why is there blood in my vomit?"

She seemed surprisingly calmer than I'd expect her to feel right now.

"Don't worry, Ally. According to your surgery summary that Dr. Moon gave me, that I think you should read when you get the opportunity by the way, it said throwing up and nausea, as well as scabs and mild bleeding are normal for the first two weeks. Let me see your mouth."

I asked,

"Are you sure, Trish? My breath is really, really bad."

Trish gave me a smirk.

"Ally, I might be scared of germs, but I'm not scared of a little halitosis."

She grabbed a tiny mirror from the cabinet.

"Yeah, you got scabs and they're a bit bloody. But if they were bright red or bleeding profusely, I'd take you back to the doctor."

I saw her go to the sink and wash her hands.

"Now let's see if you have a fever."

She put the digital thermometer under my tongue. It beeped in literally two seconds.

"Ninety-nine point seven. Not so bad, but if it's one hundred one point six, you need to see the doctor immediately. Now go lie on your bed, you're still sick, and Dr. Moon said you needed rest and fluids."

I complied with my best friend. I laid down in the comfort of my pullout couch bed with everything I could possibly need if I was sick. Warm blankets, a small basket of books (Reading, next to music, was my second favorite thing to do in my free time. My favorite book sets were _Twilight, Sex and the city_ , also I was quite a fan of the TV show, _The Hunger Games, Harry Potter, Divergent_ and the _LA Candy_ series as well as novels by John Green, Charles Dickens, Rainbow Rowell, Kiera Cass, Sarah Dessen, Gayle Forman, oh hell, I could go on. I had always loved to read books, and right now, I was reading _The Scarlet Letter_ , again. It was just so well-written), my iPhone, the TV, the remote and the netflix remote. The feeling of being sick was an asshole, but hey, at least I was occupied, and at least I didn't have to be quarantined. Because that would be scary on so many levels, not to mention not fun.

I picked up the recovery rules and read them. They had some of the symptoms that I might experience every now and then and when to call the doctor again and how to recover properly. Trish came over with a cup of tea for me.

"Here, Ally, drink this."

I said,

"Thanks, Trish."

I gently took the cup from the tray and took a sip. She remembered the honey and lemon, plus chamomile was my favorite flavor of tea. It was very refreshing. She came back with a glass of red. I coughed into my elbow and asked,

"Is there ever an inappropriate time of day to drink wine?"

Trish said,

"Meh. I never drink it with breakfast, but I love my wine! But, you, Ally, on the other hand, shouldn't drink at all until you're better."

She said that to me as if she was talking to a child. I laughed a little, but not too much because it could hurt my throat and cause me to go into a coughing and hacking fit. I coughed a little and I croaked,

"Trish, sometimes I think you use the fact that I'm sick as an excuse to treat me like a three-year-old."

She said,

"That's true. Sometimes it's fun to treat you like a child. But still, Dr. Moon said to stay hydrated. So after you've finished your tea, have lots of water."

I said,

"Yes, Nurse Trish."

Trish said to me,

"By the way, are you horny for Dr. Moon?"

I was kind of horny for my new doctor. He was in my league, he obviously had a good job and he was smart, nice and caring. But you really shouldn't tell your friends about your thoughts of libido.

I said,

"No, but I want to be more than just his patient. He's smart, caring and in my league. Why would you think I'm sexually attracted to him?"

Trish smirked.

"Granted you were on anesthesia, but you were making comments about how you wanted to have sex with him, how you wanted to make him hard and how you hoped he got erections from you."

I was shocked. I had always thought of myself as asexual. Was it weird that I was twenty-two and still a virgin?

"I said that?"

Trish said,

"Uh, yeah. But then again, Anesthesia plays tricks on your mind and makes you say nonsense."

I said,

"Well, I do have a crush on the doctor, but that doesn't mean I want to have sex with him just yet."

She smirked.

"OK. Whatever you say. I lost my virginity to Jace in sophomore year at Leah Carter's stripper themed sixteenth birthday."

I said,

"I know you did."

Jace walked in, with a black _Jackass_ bag.

"Hey, babe,"

he said to his girlfriend. They kissed on the lips. He glanced at me.

"Hey, Ally, how did your surgery go today?"

I said,

"I think it went OK. But I have occasional spells of nausea and my throat still hurts."

"That's normal, Ally. When I was about seven, I had to have tonsillectomy. In the recovery process, I had nausea, throwing up and my throat hurt and was bleeding occasionally. But it should take like two weeks to heal. By the way, Trish told me to get you some ice cream at Safeway and I got some, just let me put in the freezer."

I went into another coughing fit and croaked,

"Aww, thanks, Jace. That's very sweet."

He smiled,

"Well, what else are friends for?"

But he was holding another bag. The bag was white and had a red and yellow picture of the lobster guy from _Futrama_ and in red and yellow letters it said, _It's John F%!#N Zoidberg_.

"But it looks like you came home with more than ice cream."

Jace laughed.

"Yeah, I did, Ally. I also bought you some cans of chicken noodle soup, and in the mailbox and you got some cards."

He went to the kitchen and put the ice cream in the freezer and he put down his _Futurama_ bag and lifted out lots of cards. They were from my older cousin Hayley Dawson who was twenty-seven and living in Austin, Texas, my paternal grandparents in Omaha, Nebraska, Hayley's parents, my paternal uncle Tom and his wife Miriam, Hayley's younger brother, Nathan (we called him Nate) who was twenty-four, my other paternal uncle Mark and his wife Lily, Mark's sons and my cousins Ben, who was thirty and Conrad who was twenty-seven, and was from my maternal grandparents in Colombus, Ohio where my mom was born and raised, my maternal Uncle Dennis and his husband Neil (Yes, my maternal uncle was gay) and my maternal aunt Sally and her husband, David, and their son and daughter, twenty-five-year-old Max and twenty-two-year-old Emma. They had obviously seen my posts on Instagram, Twitter and Facebook and clearly their hearts had just gone out to them. I opened the cards, and as expected, they were get well cards. I opened the first package from Hayley, and I opened it to find the DVD boxset for _Downton Abbey_ , series one to five, which was my favorite TV show when I was in my teens. I had watched every episode, and it was like crack, or any other kind of addictive drug.

Also high on this list was _Glee_ , _Modern Family_ , _Friends_ (Because Trish and I were so like Rachel Green and Monica Geller, except I never dated her younger brother JJ), _Castle, Reign, Supernatural, Seinfeld, Sherlock, Big Bang Theory_ , _Game of Thrones, Law & Order: Criminal Intent and Special Victims Unit_, _Vampire Diaries, 2 broke girls, Grey's Anatomy_ and _Scrubs_. I opened the next package, from my cousin Nate, which was a jar of vlasic dill pickles (Pickles were my favorite snack). I opened the one from Uncle Tom and Aunt Miriam. I got gift cards to Gap, Bath  & Body Works, iTunes, Old Navy, Piperlime, , Victoria's Secret, Macy's and JCPenney and really sweet get well cards. This was definitely a perk of being sick- being spoiled.

I asked Trish,

"Can you get me some envelopes, a pencil and stamps?"

Trish said,

"Oh, yeah. Sure."

She got me the stuff, and I wrote thank you cards to everyone. I was so grateful that they were thinking about me. I had been very ill for days and they obviously cared. Of course, I wasn't spending them until I was all better.


	10. Chapter 10

**ALLY:**

I sat up and read the recovery instructions again. It said to rest a lot, drink plenty of water, and drink apple juice, grape juice, to eat soft and solid foods, or foods that I didn't have to chew. It said to avoid foods that were too hot or too cold, too salty or spicy, hard and crunchy food and raw fruits and vegetables, because it could scratch the throat and provoke bleeding. It said to call the doctor if my throat was bleeding and if the blood was bright red, if I had swelling or redness in my nose, neck or eyes, if I had sharp pains that were persistent and/or didn't respond to over-the-counter medicine, or if I had a fever over one hundred and one point six. It also said that occasional nausea, throwing up, low grade fever, pain in my ears, muscle spasms, mouth and throat and pain when I swallowed.

I went up to the kitchen and filled my pink Klean Kanteen water bottle with water. One of the things Dr. Moon said was the best for me besides bedrest were fluids, especially water. Hydration was the key. Dr. Moon was interested in me, just like I was interested in him. This was the first time I'd been in love since I was nineteen, when I had broken up with my last boyfriend, Kevin Harvard, who I dated for nine months.

And for damn good reason. He was a dickhead, a son of a bitch, a douchebag, an asshole and a monster all rolled into one. He did crack, cocaine, heroin and he drank (and drove while he drank and did drugs), he had serious anger issues, he degraded me in public, he called me awful names ("whore," "bitch," "slut," "hoe," "dyke", admittedly that made no sense because I wasn't a lesbian, but still I was deeply offended, not to mention he called me names that I preferred not to repeat), he would tell me how to dress and act, he would dictate who I could or couldn't talk to, he had an affair with a girl who was a stripper, he would punch and hit me and I even remember a time when he held me against a brick wall and then strangled me so hard that I thought I might lose consciousness or even die, while calling me a pussy. I also remembered he once tried to throw a wine glass at me. It was just about the worst experience I'd ever gone through.

All because I said no to sex with him when it was only eight weeks into our relationship. Or was it the time he put pressure on me to snort coke with him? I remembered at that time, I had broken up with him, it was cold and raining cats and dogs that night, and what was worse was I couldn't afford my own housing yet so that night, Trish, being my best friend, let me stay with her and Jace, and the three of us had been living together for three years now. And of course, Jace urged me to get Kevin a restraining order, which I did, and Kevin violated because he kidnapped me and raped me one night, and Kevin was in prison now.

Nothing was better than comeuppance for assholes who deserved it. Besides, I was in love with my Doctor now. He was obviously nicer and more caring than Kevin would ever be, he didn't use drugs or drink, he was smart and he was young for a doctor, which proved my point even more when I said he was smart. Plus, he said that he was a fan, which Kevin never encouraged me about my music or my modeling career. As a matter of fact, he always called my music "irritating" and said I sounded like Dora if she was a heroin addict.

My middle finger definitely went to him. Not that I flipped people off. That was just rude. Jace handed me a bowl of chicken broth and a glass of water on a tray.

"Here, soup and water for the patient."

I croaked,

"Thanks, Jace."

He said,

"No problem."

Trish piped in.

"Expect us to spoil you rotten, Ally. You need it after undergoing tonsillectomy, which is nerve-wracking just thinking about it, and also you had tonsillitis and a really bad cough."

I let out a cough. I was still coughing, but it was a little less often and had less of that barking sound.

 **AUSTIN:**

I was hanging out with Dez. I felt like the two of us hadn't seen much of each other ever since I had gotten my job. Like I said, I only drank occasionally, so him and I decided to get a bite and some drinks at The Mighty, one of the most popular bars/restaurants in Miami.

Dez took a sip of his sangria with a pineapple and cherry and smiled at me.

"So, buddy, is your career everything you dreamed of?"

I said,

"Yup. I think Ally's tonsillectomy went really well, which reminds me, I should probably schedule a followup with her, see how she's doing."

He said,

"Oh yeah, didn't she have tonsillectomy?"

"Yeah. I think she'll still be able to sing like she used to. But of course, she needs to rest her voice, and rest in general, and she needs a lot of fluids, especially water."

"You know best. So, when are you going to ask her out?"

I said,

"Dez! I'm not asking out until I get to know her a little better. And besides, it would be unprofessional to ask a patient out on a date."

My childhood best friend protested,

"But you've been crushing on her ass since high school."

I laughed.

"Well, I always loved Ally Dawson. She's beautiful, and talented, and I love her music. But I'm not like those people who make fake pornographic pictures of the women they have crushes on."

Dez asked me,

"Are we talking the Kardashian girls, Sofia Vergara, Mila Kunis?"

I said,

"Yeah. Ally Dawson has always been my celebrity crush, but I just love her music, think she's stunningly beautiful and think she's generally a good-natured person. I don't think about feeling her up, having sex with her or anything else to a perverted or stalker-like extent."

Dez took another sip of his Sangria.

If you like her, you gotta make a move!"

I laughed.

"Maybe when I get to know her a little better. And perhaps when she recovers. Because she was sick, and she's recovering. But even when she's ill, she's gorgeous."

"You're a good man, Charlie Brown."

I laughed.

"Aw, thanks, bud! But I'm just doing my job. All she needs to recover successfully is rest."

Dez grinned.

"I wish I was as smart as you, buddy. In high school, my grades were shit. If it wasn't for you, I would have spent the rest of my life in high school."

I had helped Dez get into college because I graduated from high school when I was a sophomore. I remembered the day I was offered a scholarship at the University of Miami and to graduate early like it was yesterday.

 ***FLASHBACK***

I was sixteen years old, and I had two more months left of my sophomore year in high school. I was in third period physics class, finishing up a lab. Physics was my favorite class because I loved science and math. Being a doctor had always been my dream and I had a 5.0 grade point average. My parents were always proud of me on report card day, because I always brought home As.

In fact, the lowest grade I'd ever gotten was an A minus. Not to mention, I balanced homework with doing volunteer work at the Mount Sinai Hospital from four to six PM. I often spent my free time reading books about diseases, illnesses and injuries and I had done some very well-paid medical internships for middle school and high school students, and I heard the principal, Mr. Conley announce,

"Austin Moon, report to principal's office, please. I repeat, Austin Moon, report to the principal's office, please."

Dez had whispered to me,

"What did you do?"

I whispered,

"Nothing that I know of."

I asked my physics teacher, Ms. Silver, to write me a pass and I went down to the office. On the way down, what was passing through my mind was _Shit! If you didn't do anything wrong, why the hell are you going to the principal's office?_ I went down to the principal Mr. Conley's office, and went into his office, and he was with the freshman and sophomore counselor, Ms. Espinoza, but neither of them seemed irate in any way.

"Good morning, Mr. Moon."

I said,

"Good morning, Mr. Conley and Ms. Espinoza. What did I do wrong?"

Ms. Espinoza smiled and giggled. She said in her mexican-american accent,

"You did nothing wrong, Austin. If you did, we would have told you."

"She's right. Why I called you in here was because we are very impressed with your transcripts, your scores on your PSAT and FAHSEE (FAHSEE stood for Florida High School Exit Exam and it was an exam that every tenth grade student in Florida was required to take, and if they didn't pass it, they had to take it again and again until they got at least a decent score on it. Not to brag, but that obviously wasn't the case with me) and your community service hours. The dean at University of Miami, my childhood best friend, he has seen them as well and he'd like to offer you a scholarship to University of Miami."

I was taken aback by their news. My dreams of being a doctor were about to come true.

I said,

"Oh my god, am I dreaming?"

Ms. Espinoza said,

"No, you're not dreaming."

At that moment, my medical career was about to start. Or at least the training. The girls at school described me as "sexy for a science geek" and "hottest aspiring doctor ever." the girls who I had college and career class with, obviously I did a career presentation on a doctor, and they all would constantly ask,

"Hey, Austin, if I get sick, will you cure me?"

 ***FLASHBACK ENDS***

It was amazing to think that that happened six years ago. Now I was a doctor. It was even better than I had imagined.

Dez told me,

"If you do have a crush on Ally Dawson, she'll totally go for you. You've got brains and beauty."

"Thanks, Dez."

Dez was openly bisexual, so he said a lot of boys were cute or handsome. But I remembered him being attracted to a few girls, too. But if he was gay, straight, bisexual or transgender, it didn't matter to me. He had been my best friend since my childhood and I loved him.


	11. Chapter 11

**ALLY:**

It had been a week since my surgery. I had definitely had really bad sore throats and coughs, including strep throat, bronchitis, mono, the common cold, croup as a baby, obviously tonsillitis and even once pneumonia, but right now I was so damn healthy. My throat was feeling a lot better, my wet cough was gone, I sounded more like Ally and less like Marge Simpson, I had been washing my hands frequently and using hand sanitizer, I was producing less mucus and phlegm, I got my appetite back, it was easier to swallow and I had no pain while swallowing. My fever had dropped back down to ninety-eight point six. It was all because I had been following Dr. Moon's advice- plenty of bed rest, fluids like water and tea (with honey and lemon), over the counter medications like tylenol, and using hot steam, like breathing into a humidifier or taking a hot shower.

I was feeling one hundred percent better. I had a meeting with Covergirl today to discuss endorcing my new makeup line. It was supposed to be two weeks ago, but I had to reschedule because I was obviously very sick. I dressed in a white blazer, a coral sleeveless dress and a pair of coral high heels and I tied my hair up in a high ponytail for this meeting. I was jamming oranges into the squeezer, and Trish came out. Cosmic Kratom, the medical weed dispensary where she worked, didn't have a uniform, but she did have to wear an apron that they kept for their employees there.

"Well, somebody's back on her feet!"

Trish said to me.

I said,

"Yeah. I feel a lot better."

"You sound and look a lot better, too, Ally. I think Dr. Moon's treatments did you some good."

I said,

" _Some_ good, Trish? _Some_ good? Try a lot of good!"

I felt my phone ringing in the pocket of my blazer. Speak of the devil. It was the South Miami hospital.

I said,

"Hello, this is Allison Dawson."

It was Dr. Moon.

"Good morning, Allison. This is Dr. Moon. How are you doing since your surgery?"

I said,

"I feel a lot better. I appreciate your advice."

He chortled a bit.

"The pleasure is all mine. You sound a lot better. I just called because I wanted to schedule a followup with you, and also to keep you healthy all year, I urge you to get a flu vaccination. It said on your records that you were due for one."

I said,

"About that, I know I'm three and a half months behind, but I got the flu on the day I was supposed to get the flu shot."

I was supposed to get the flu vaccine at the drugstore, but I was really sick with the flu, ironically enough- a cold, chills, sore throat, vertigo, a headache, lethargy, an ear infection and a fever of one hundred and two were my exact symptoms. And they apparently couldn't give you vaccines if you were sick. Trish and Jace both were vaccinated for the flu, and they both constantly washed their hands. Like I said, it was flu season in Miami, and a big percentage of people were sick. And I had caught my tonsillitis from a woman who brought her sick three-year-old son to Tiffany because apparently she was buying her sister a birthday present.

And that's how I got the son of a bitch throat infection known as tonsillitis, that at first I assumed was your typical influenza.

"That makes me encourage you even more to get the flu vaccine. On another note, what time would you like me to check in with you?"

I said,

"How about Friday at three PM?"

He said,

"Alright. Thank you, Allison, for your time. In the meantime, I need to see another patient in a few minutes. I need to go. Goodbye."

"Goodbye, Dr. Moon."

I hung up my phone. Jace walked into the kitchen, in a black hoodie, a black _Avengers_ t-shirt with Iron Man, The Hulk and and Captain America, dark blue ripped skinny jeans and black converse. His indoor skatepark didn't have any uniforms, either, and he was the owner after all. He smiled at his girlfriend.

"Good morning, my little sexy churro."

"Good morning, my sexy boyfriend."

He noticed me.

"Hey, Ally!"

"Morning Jace!"

"Someone's back to herself, today!"

I inhaled and exhaled.

"Yeah. I feel one hundred percent again and I feel great!"

"You look like you're feeling better, Ally."

I said,

"It's all in Dr. Moon."

Trish told him,

"Dr. Moon is the doctor she has a crush on. Last week, when she got her tonsils out, she was on anesthesia, and she was hella high and saying she wanted to have sex with Dr. Moon and saying that she wanted to make him hard and how she hoped she gave him erections."

Jace laughed.

"All I know is that you give me erections, Trish."

She giggled.

"Oh stop it! I'm blushing."

I said,

"Can you guys save your talk of boners and getting horny for the bedroom, or any other place where I can't hear it?"

They both said in unison,

"Sorry, Ally."

Trish looked apologetic.

"But you still do have a crush on Dr. Moon."

I said,

"Yeah, I do. He seems like a better boyfriend than Kevin Asshole Harvard."

Jace told me,

"You definitely deserve better than that son of a bitch, Ally. He was like how Matt Prokop was to Sarah Hyland, I don't even know if what he did to her was worse, or what Kevin did to you was worse."

I said,

"Well, at the time, I certainly understood how she felt when she went through that."

 **Author's note:**

 **Merry christmas everyone hehehehe! Hope y'all got some great presents! I know I certainly did! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**ALLY:**

My meeting three days ago on Tuesday went successfully. My makeup line would be released in two months. Today was the day of my followup with Dr. Moon post my surgery. I worked at Tiffany today, and my boss, Amanda, was going to let me leave early. My shifts at Tiffany were generally Tuesday to Friday from eleven to three. I arrived at Tiffany, my boss seemed excited to see me.

She smiled.

"Hey, Ally."

I said,

"Hi, Amanda."

She said,

"You seem like you're feeling better."

I said,

"I definitely am. It was probably the worst sore throat I ever had. And I've had plenty."

She looked at me.

"We definitely missed you. By the way, what's the reason you have to leave early again?"

I told her,

"The doctor who diagnosed me with tonsillitis and told me I needed tonsillitis said he wanted to do a follow up with me today. I need to be there by three. The guy's young for a doctor, but he sure knows his stuff. Best of all, he's the perfect synthesis of smart and attractive."

"Sounds like you _like_ him,"

My boss teased.

I scoffed and I said,

"Whaaaaat?"

I always said that when I was trying to lie, or when I was trying to cover up a lie. But Trish, as well as many other people, had told me that I totally sucked at lying.

Amanda smirked at me.

"You're in love with him, Ally Dawson."

I said,

"No, I just like him as a friend, I don't even know anything about him yet, other than that he's the youngest doctor I've ever met and that he's a fan of me."

I could tell she was trying to screw with me, but she said,

"Admit you have a crush on him or I'm firing you!"

"You're firing me just for not admitting my true feelings?"

"Of course not! I'm just screwing with you."

I said,

"Well, based on that response, I do like like him. And I do want to be more than just his patient."

"If you love someone, you gotta go for it, princess."

I said,

"You're right. But I think I'll let him come to me. It's always better when the guy goes for the girl.

My boss laughed.

"When I met my husband, that was how we met."

My day at Tiffany went successfully. I left at two o'clock to go to my Doctor's appointment. I checked in, and when I did that, I just was looking at my phone, scrolling through Facebook, Twitter and Instagram, when I heard a mexican nurse call,

"Allison Dawson."

I said,

"That's me."

I stood up and she told me,

"Follow me."

I followed her to an exam room and she asked me to take my shoes off, so she could check my weight and height. My weight was one hundred and four pounds and I was five foot two. I had a rather petite figure, but I was also pretty lanky so I kind of evened out. She told me,

"Put your shoes back on and roll up your sleeves."

I put my shoes back on and rolled up my sleeves and she wrapped the sphygmomanometer around my arm and my blood pressure was one hundred ten over seventy five. She unwrapped the cuff to the sphygmomanometer, put it back in the basket and lifted the digital thermometer and shook it. And then the nurse told me,

"Under your tongue."

She stuck it under my tongue and it beeped in ten seconds.

"Ninety seven point two. Your temperature is fine. Dr. Moon told me he wanted you to come in because he wanted to see how you've been doing post your tonsillectomy, and he also asked me to vaccinate you for influenza."

I said,

"OK."

She said,

"I'll be back. I'm just going to get the shot, OK?"

I said,

"OK."

I just sat on the chair and waited for her. She was literally back in two minutes with a bag of cotton balls, rubbing alcohol, a shot and some band-aid.

"Before I give you this shot, I need to know, do you have any allergies to eggs?"

I said,

"No."

"Do any lung or heart complications run in your family?"

"No."

"OK. You're all good."

She laid the shot on the sink, and she washed her hands with soap and water and put on some gloves. She cleaned my arm, told me,

"Inhale,"

I inhaled. The needle of the vaccine went into my arm and was out in a second. She covered it with a blue band-aid with Charlie Brown and Lucy from _Peanuts_ dressed in orange astronaut outfits. _Peanuts_ was honestly one of the cutest cartoons I had ever seen. Those cute little kids (even Lucy. She was pretty mean to everyone and the way she hit on Schroeder, was a little off-putting. Was she trying to get him to have sex with him or something?), and Snoopy and Woodstock.

So adorable. The latina nurse said to me,

"Dr. Moon will be with you in a while, OK?"

I said,

"OK."


	13. Chapter 13

**AUSTIN:**

I was in pediatrics, talking with a fourteen-year-old boy named Mikey Thompson **(AUTHOR'S NOTE: Yes, the child from hell Mikey from the episode** _ **Bad Seeds and Bad Dates.**_ **Remember him, the kid who kept calling Ally a fart bucket? He was a little devil, am I right?)** and his mom, Joanna, because apparently Mikey had smoked a couple of cigarettes with his friends and Joanna told me she wanted him to hear first hand about the harm smoking did to the human body. His pediatrician, Dr. Dwight Lawrence, another colleague of mine, was absent due to his daughter being sick and his wife traveling on business, and I was filling in for him for today (I was a family practitioner, meaning I worked with children, adolescents and adults). I had forty minutes to kill before seeing Ally. I showed him a picture of normal lungs as opposed to the lungs of a smoker, and I said,

"Smoking may not seem like a big deal to you, Mikey, but it's actually very addictive and can harm your body severely and permanently."

Joanna said to me,

"Now, Doctor, I understood that smoking caused lung cancer. My own father was a smoker and he died of lung cancer. Is there anything else it causes?"

I said,

"Yes, Ms. Thompson, I'm glad you asked that question. Smoking does cause lung cancer, but it also can do other damage to the human body. Smoking can deteriorate normal heart rhythm, cholesterol levels, it can raise your blood pressure to dangerously high levels, it can thicken the bloodstream and make it more difficult for the blood to carry oxygen, as well as cause diabetes, atherosclerosis, an illness where plaque builds up in the arteries, heart, respiratory, lung and kidney failure, as well as tons of other health problems."

Mikey gave me that adolescent rebel look that I never used with my mom and dad as a kid.

"That's not going to happen to me. I didn't even smoke that many."

I said,

"Well, you may not have smoked too much, but I'm sure they teach you in school that smoking is one of the worst things you can possibly do to your body, and there are no vaccines for what smoking can cause."

Mikey said,

"Do you think I even pay attention in that shithole they call a school? Middle-aged bitches and sons of bitches teaching me things I'm never going to use to succeed in life?!"

Joanna glowered at her son.

"Mikey, that's very rude! My apologies, Dr. Moon."

I said,

"No apology necessary, Ms. Thompson."

I reached over to the packet slots on the side to the sink with the containers of cotton balls, tongue depressors and the container where used vaccine needles were disposed off. I took out some pamphlets that had information about smoking and the dangers of it. I said to Mikey and his mom,

"I think it would be a great idea if you and Mikey went over these brochures. That way, Mikey, you can know how dangerous smoking really is."

Mikey clearly was resistant to this idea.

"Oh, no. It's bad enough my bitch mom grounded me for a month with no phone, computer, TV, video games, sport or social privileges, but reading- FUCK NO! I wouldn't read if my life depended on it."

He just flipped me off. His mother looked at me.

"Thank you, Dr. Moon. I appreciate it. We'll be going."

Her smile faded as she angrily looked at Mikey.

"Mikey, grab your things. We're leaving."

 _The epitome of the child from hell,_ I thought to myself as I saw her pick up his backpack and jacket and firmly seize his hand. But I was the adult in this situation, and the adult was always to be the mature one. Besides, I was in a way, used to this, because I'd dealt with resistant children before, most often children who were resistant to getting shots, getting their fingers pricked, or getting blood drawn, where the lollipops and stickers with kids' cartoon characters on them came in handy, as well as the juice and cookie, (well, the juice and cookie were vital because after the blood was drawn, the blood sugar needed to be refilled) after all, the key was to stay calm as the mature adult. I could tell Joanna was thinking, _How can that doctor stay so calm? My son was just very rude and disrespectful to him_. I now had to see Ally. I was wondering how she was doing since her tonsil surgery. I went to the adult doctor's section and asked Connie,

"Excuse me, Connie?"

Connie said,

"Hello, Dr. Moon, can I help you?"

I said,

"What room is Ally Dawson in?"

"Room five zero four. I checked her temperature, blood pressure, height, weight and I vaccinated her for the flu."

I said,

"Thank you."

I walked into room five zero four, to find Ally waiting patiently. I said,

"Hello, Ms. Dawson."

She smiled in a very friendly way.

"How are you?"

"Much better since two weeks ago, thank you for asking. How are you?"

"I'm fine,"

I said to her.

"You definitely sound a lot better. You sound like you followed my advice. You took a lot of fluids and had a lot of bedrest."

She flashed her gorgeous smile at me.

"I did."

I said,

"That's great."

I grabbed my stethoscope from around my neck, put the eartips in my ears and put the chestpiece and drum on her back and I told her,

"Take slow, deep, breaths."

She was doing that as I put the chestpiece on her stomach and chest.

"Your heartbeat's fine, and since you last came in, your mucus and phlegm have loosened and drained."

I took the otoscope and looked in her ears. Her ears were fine. I grabbed a small plastic spoon and covered her right eye,

"Read me what you see."

She read me all the letters on the chart clearly.

"Your vision and ears are normal, and so is your heartbeat. Sit back on the table."

I went to the sink and washed my hands with soap and water. I put on a pair of latex gloves and took a tongue depressor from my the box by the sink. I told her,

"Open."

She opened her mouth and I took out a small flashlight, examining her throat. Her throat was definitely back to normal. Not to mention the scabs from her surgery were all healed. Scabs from tonsillectomy took up to two weeks to heal, but hers had taken the shortest amount of the time to heal for an adult. Tonsillectomy definitely took longer to heal if you were an adult as opposed to when you were a child.

"How has your swallowing been?"

I said,

"It's been fine. Post and before the surgery for a week, I only ate soft food, I took cough drops and lozenges, I had a lot of tea with honey and lemon, I had hot soup and I rested."

I smiled at my patient.

"That's what I like to hear. Almost as much as I like to hear that you feel better."

Ally definitely looked and sounded a lot better than she did two weeks ago. It was good that she came in when she did. She had a very high fever, she said she had bad abdominal pain, she looked like she had unintentionally lost ten pounds, bloody vomit and a very thick and wet cough with the barking sound. When she was in that state, she looked like one of those starving or sick children in Africa or those homeless animals on the ASPCA commercials. I felt good for her that she was feeling better and I most definitely had the pleasure of treating her.

It meant she was healed and healthy again, and for me, it meant I had done my job properly. I certainly didn't do all that studying for my medical degree for nothing, and believe me, I'd been studying that for pretty much my whole life. Not only did I spend a lot of time studying illnesses and injuries and the risks, treatments and remedies for them, graduate from high school and college early (In high school, I had high grades and I took extra classes, always had high test scores, with my favorite classes being math, health and science) but my paternal Uncle Scott was an emergency room doctor and there were times when we'd bond by when he took me with him on ride alongs to the Imperial Point Medical center in Fort Lauderdale and even mentor me. So I pretty much had had my Doctoring experience since I was a kid. Being a doctor had been my dream ever since.

And I hardly ever got sick as a kid. And if I almost never got sick as a child, I never got sick now. Even now because it was flu season in Miami. A lot of my patients in the last two weeks had come in with the flu, and I think I managed to not get it because I washed my hands constantly before and after examining patients with contagious illnesses or diseases, cleaned my instruments when I needed to with anti-bacterial wipes and disinfectant spray, carried hand sanitizer with me got enough sleep, wore a mask when I needed to and wore latex gloves and I got vaccinated every year.

"You got your flu injection when you came in, right?"

She rolled up her sleeve, exposing her band-aid with the _Peanuts_ kids on it. I smiled.

"Yes."

Connie definitely got the band-aid from pediatrics. Ally looked adorable with it.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Hope you guys liked that chapter! I wonder when Dr. Moon is going to ask Ally out ;) And happy 20th birthday to Ross! Our little baby is growing up so fast :,)


	14. Chapter 14

**ALLY:**

Dr. Moon was looking sexy- as always. Admittedly, he was only wearing his lab coat with his badge, his stethoscope with a black flexible tube around his neck, the biannural piece and eartips on one shoulder, and the bell and chestpiece on the other shoulder, a blue dress shirt, a pair of black slacks and black dress shoes. His hair looked good. And on his lab coat, I was staring at his badge, a green one with the South Miami Baptist Hospital logo, and on the bottom, it said, Austin Moon, Family practioner. And the picture on his badge though- holy shit.

It was as hot as a dragon with a fever, even higher than mine when I first came in. He was staring into my eyes and I was looking into his brown puppy-like eyes. He was, without a doubt, the hottest doctor I'd ever seen. He was the most flawless guy I'd ever seen- he was attractive, I happened to like men in uniforms, he was successful and obviously smart. I had always seen myself as asexual until I met him. In my dream, I was saying in a prostitute kind of way,

"Doctor, I feel kind of sick. (I let out a very sultry cough). Can you maybe, (I let out another very sultry cough) take care of me, in bed?"

He was saying seductively,

"Well, if you're sick, you should go to bed. I'll be up to take care of you."

He clapped his hands saying,

"Allison?"

I snapped back to reality.

"Mm-hmm?"

"Is everything OK?"

"Yeah. I just kind of got lost in my thoughts. Forgive me for staring, doctor, but you're very attractive."

He smiled and chortled.

"Oh, well, Thank you."

He asked me,

"Would you like to go on a date with me? Ally Dawson, I've had a crush on you since I was in high school, I love your music, I respect you a lot and I want to get to know you as a person instead of just a patient."

I smiled.

"Of course, Doctor. I deeply and generally appreciate you helping me."

He said,

"Nothing but the best for my patients. If you have recovered, it means I've done my job properly."

I stared at the attractive doctor in front of me.

"I also admire you. You're young and you're smart, successful and you generally care about patients."

He laughed.

"I care more about patients than my salary."

I asked,

"What kind of date did you have in mind?"

He said,

"Well, I was kind of thinking we could get dinner and some wine at the Masso Estate Winery."

I said,

"That sounds amazing! I love that place! I haven't had wine since before I had my tonsillitis."

He said,

"Well, I certainly hope you didn't drink alcohol when you were sick. Alcohol can leave sick people feeling dehydrated."

I laughed.

"Of course. I just stuck to water and tea with honey and lemon."

"I'm also glad you got the flu injection as I urged you to. By the way, how did you come down with tonsillitis?"

I said,

"I was at my job at Tiffany and there was a woman who brought her sick toddler-aged son and he accidentally coughed on me, and then coincidentally it started raining and I ran home in the rain. And a day after that, I had throat pain and was starting to lose my voice, then after that, it was followed by a wet cough, loss of appetite and trouble swallowing, bouts of discomfort, I couldn't breathe through my nose, especially at night, and I was snoring and it was hard to breathe at night, spells of fatigue and dizziness and I was throwing up- and occasionally my vomit would have blood in it."

He said,

"That's not good. At least you're all better now."

I said,

"On another note, what time do you want me to meet you?"

"Well, I typically work from seven to four everyday, so I thought we could meet at six at the Masso Estate Winery tomorrow."

I said,

"Sounds great."

I was so excited for my date with my hot doctor. I hopped on a bus and came home, and I could hear Trish saying,

"Ally tenía que tener sus amígdalas, pero lo está haciendo mucho mejor ahora."

"Pobre cosita. Si ella estaba enferma, ¿por qué no acaba de llamar a su mami? Ella es una enfermera."

"Mami trabaja con niños sólo, a través de."

"Bien punto."

and Trish was just sitting on the couch wearing a bluish-purple tank top with Aladdin and Jasmine staring romantically at each other and Jasmine in on a balcony, bluish-violet sweatpants, and using her laptop.

"Hablar del demonio. Ally acaba de entrar. Hey, Ally."

"Hey, Trish. Who are you video chatting with?"

"My abuela."

Trish turned her laptop over, where she was on skype with her maternal grandma, Guadalupe Garcia, who lived with her parents and her younger brother, JJ. She had been living with them for fourteen years after being hospitalized for cardiac arrest, and she had a huge debt after her surgery (I didn't understand it, she worked as a housekeeper,) so she moved here in Miami from Mexico City and worked as a stay-at-home grandma. She literally understood nothing in english, she only spoke spanish. Sometimes it was hard to carry on a conversation with her, and I always needed Trish to help translate, but I loved her.

"Hola, Ally."

"Hola, Sra. Garcia."

"¿Cómo fue tu cita con el médico? Trish dijo que estabas muy enferma con amigdalitis y tuvo que se los quiten. Debe haber sido una experiencia atemorizante para tu."

I asked Trish,

"Trish, what's she saying?"

Trish said,

"She asked how your doctor's appointment went, and she said that I told her you were really sick with tonsillitis and had to have your tonsils out. She also commented that she thought it might be scary for you."

I was at least somewhat fluent in spanish, because I said,

"Fue un poco de miedo por mí, pero ya se sabe, doctor sabe mejor. Pero para responder a su primera pregunta, mi cita con mi nuevo médico fue muy bien. Él es joven, pero sabe lo que está haciendo."

Trish was looking at me with slightly tantalizing eyes.

"Ella está enamorada de él, también."

"Yes, thank you, Trish. Which reminds me, he asked me out."

"Ooh, I think Ally has a boyfriend on her hands."

I said,

"I generally like Dr. Moon. Not just because he cured me, but because he's a young doctor, which means he's smart, he's successful and he actually said himself that he cares more about patients than his salary."

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Happy New Year 2016 everyone! I hope this year, for once, slows down. 2015 went by in a blink, am I right?**


	15. Chapter 15

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **I'm so glad that we can see the reviews here on again! I like to see all the sweet things y'all write on my story :). Anyway, I am devastated that the finale of Austin & Ally is coming up and I'm going to miss it to death :(. But just so you all know, just because the show is ending doesn't mean I'm going to stop writing stories for it- and I'm also glad I have both soundtracks and both **_**Chasing the beat**_ **and** _ **All the write moves**_ **on DVD.**

 **ALLY:**

I was just standing in my hot pink robe after my shower and drying my hair (I didn't feel comfortable walking around the apartment naked or even wearing a towel. I felt comfortable walking around in a bathrobe, though), looking around in my closet to wear on my date with Austin, since he was my potential boyfriend. I wanted to be more than just a patient to him, and it was pretty evident that he wanted the same thing. Plus, he was a fan. And actually, a respectable one. Not a stalker or a pervert who photoshopped my head onto Playboy magazines or other pornographic images.

If I married him, we would be Dr. and Mrs. Moon, we would have gorgeous kids and whenever they were sick or injured, he would know exactly what to do. I went to the closet and was deciding between a light pink cardigan, a black strapless skater dress, black tights and black ankle boots, or a blue tank top that said _Muscles & Makeup_, medium wash skinny jeans or silver high heeled sandals. I decided on the casual one instead of the dressy one. It was better when you dressed for yourself rather than for the guy. I assumed that he was just going to wear his lab coat (with the god damn sexy badge picture though) and carry his stethoscope.

Just kidding. It was a date. He wasn't going to work. He didn't need his lab coat and stethoscope, but he still did look good in a doctor's uniform. I liked men in uniforms. I walked out to see Trish and Jace drinking beer and watching _Fifty shades of Grey_.

"This is my outfit for my date with Austin. What do you guys think?"

Jace said to me,

"It looks good, Ally. But I'd reccomend wearing a layer over that, because it's cold outside. You don't want to get sick again, do you?"

I laughed. My honorary brother-in-law (Trish was practically my sister because she'd been my best friend ever since my childhood and in a way, Jace was my brother-in-law) was right. I did need a layer. I may have gotten my flu shot, but I had heard that you could still get a cold if you weren't careful.

"Yes, Jace. I'm totally going to wear a layer over this."

"Who's your date with by the way?"

Trish looked at her boyfriend.

"Her doctor. She has a crush on him."

Jace said,

"I thought Dr. Bryant was a woman."

I said,

"Dr. Bryant moved back to New Jersey two months ago due to her dad having lung cancer and she resigned."

Jace looked at me.

"Too bad. I hope your date with your doctor, or crush goes well."

I said,

"Me too. He made me regain faith in my love life after Kevin." 

Jace rolled his eyes.

"Oh that asshole. I hated him."

I said,

"I was more scared of him because of the way he treated me. Anyway, I'll see you guys later."

I put on a white windbreaker and started out the door, my purse with my wallet, keys and all. I ubered to Masso Estate Winery and sure enough, my date was waiting for me. He was kind of coordinating with me, in a black blazer, a blue polo shirt, a blue and white argyle sweater vest, khaki slacks and black dress shoes, and his blonde hair was looking sexy. I saw him and I waved and smiled.

"Hi, Dr. Moon."

"Hello, my date, you look beautiful."

He took my hand and gave me a big kiss on it.

"Aw, well, thank you."

"What kind of wine do you want?" 

"I like red wine."

He said,

"Me too. All alcohol, like junk food, should be consumed in moderation. But red wine really is the best for you because it contains antioxidants that help prevent heart disease by increasing levels of high-density lipoprotein, or good cholesterol and protecting against artery damage."

I said,

"Wow, Austin, (Yes, I was calling him Austin instead of Dr. Moon because I was on a date with him.) you sure make science, physics and health sound attractive."

He chortled.

"Oh, honey, you should have seen the girls in high school. _Sexiest science geek alive_ , or in freshman year after my college and career teacher gave me an A on my presentation on being a doctor, there were girls who said to me, Hey, Austin, if I get sick, will you cure me?"

I had been a straight A student ever since I was in kindergarten. Math, science, history, english, foreign languages- the list went on. It sounded like Dr. Moon, or Austin, had been the same way. I sure as hell appreciated people like that.

I said,

"You were a straight A student all your life too?"

He said,

"You bet your ass I was! I graduated after tenth grade because of that, my test scores, I took extra classes and I had a lot of community service hours working at the hospital as a volunteer."

Attractive, likable and smart?! Oh yeah, this guy was the total package. He was Sheldon Cooper on _The Big Bang Theory_ without the snarky attitude. And he had an MD, not a PhD.

"Where did you study medicine?"

He took a sip of his red wine and said,

"University of Miami."

I said,

"My mother works there as a professor in Nature Studies!" 

He laughed.

"Oh, I know, Dr. Penny Dawson! She was once planning to take her students on a field trip to the everglades and there are so many poisonous bugs and snakes who live there and I gave her class a lecture on how to deal with bug and snake bites and the risks and remedies for them."

"How'd you learn so much about diseases and injuries?"

"My paternal Uncle Scott is an ER doctor and when I was younger, we'd bond by me assisting him, like you know, getting bandages, testing BPs, heartbeat, you know, and my maternal grandma used to be a gynecologist. When I was in fifth grade and even older, I would check out books from the library about diseases and injuries and I would read them cover to cover, as well as watch the films, and my favorite things to watch on TV growing up were _Grey's Anatomy_ , _Scrubs_ , _The Doctors_ and _Dr_. _Oz_. I also always was very intrigued by the human anatomy system, physical sciene and health, and I had a love for math and science."

I said,

"I always loved schooling, too. And you make it sound so attractive."

He asked me,

"What made you realize you wanted to be a singer and a model?"

I said,

"When I was in kindergarten, we were having a spring play. That year's theme was insects, and I wrote a butterfly song and it was wildly popular with the class. And from then on, I loved writing music and singing, and my dad owned a music store in the mall called Sonic Boom. And I obviously started my career when I was fifteen by recording videos on YouTube of myself singing songs that I wrote."

"What about your modeling career?"

I said,

"Well, my videos got noticed by photographers and they told me, You're beautiful, you should model for us! I modeled for Old Navy, Gap, Athleta, Piperlime, Forever 21, Victoria's Secret and Wet Seal."

He said,

"Well, I definitely think you're beautiful."

I blushed.

"Aww, Austin, stop!"

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
**

 **About what I said in my other author's note about me being upset about A &A ending, I hope they do with A&A what they did with **_**Wizards of Waverly Place**_ **. I also hope 2016 is kicking ass for everyone! Love you guys! XOXOXOXOXOXO Mwah!**


	16. Chapter 16

**ALLY:**

I woke up the next day, in a bed that wasn't my pullout couch. It was fluffy and comfortable (but the bed I slept on, despite being basically a pullout sofa bed, was at least somewhat comfortable. Trish and Jace got the bedroom because they were a couple and needed their intimacy together). I also discovered all my clothes, my bra and underwear on the floor, and I looked around. Sure enough, Austin was next to me, sleeping like a baby. He looked adorable when he slept, his short blonde hair all mussed up.

 _What the hell just happened here?_ I thought to myself. I looked under the sheets. He was totally in his birthday suit, just like me. It was attractive. Last I remembered, after getting wine last night, he had brought me back to his apartment and we were drinking a little more, and even mentioned sex, and we were both up for it, but we apparently had had sex a little sooner than we'd planned.

I reached under the blanket to _down there_ to see if I had had a condom. Nope. I gently looked under his blanket to see if he had one. Nope. Oh my god, this was a problem!

What if I could contract an STD? Well, at least this time my sex was consensual. All I would need is to get tested. STD testing was one of the most vital testing for a person. You know, like mammograms, prostate screenings, ultrasounds, cancer screenings, you know the rest.

 **AUSTIN:**

Holy shit. I had had just about the greatest night of my life since the day I graduated from med school and my parents had thrown me a big ass party and invited my whole family. I had gone on a date with my celebrity crush and gotten to know her better. And now we were naked in my bed together. Wait- we were naked in my bed together. I had forgotten that a doctor was _**NEVER, EVER, EVER**_ supposed to engage in sexual activity with a patient. Technically, this wasn't a relationship because it was a one-night stand.

But I was apeshit in love with this girl. I looked at the clock and I realized it was five-thirty in the morning. Shit- I needed to be at work by seven, so I needed to start getting ready for work. I got up from bed, grabbed a blanket from the end of my bedding, and wrapped it around my groin and my ass. I went to my closet and put on my navy blue bathrobe. As I was tying my robe, Ally sat up, drawing the covers up over her chest, hiding her breasts, and I was getting my clothes, lab coat and all.

"Austin, what's going on?"

"Sorry, Ally, but I gotta get ready for work. I have to be there by seven."

"You have to be at work at seven o'clock in the morning on a sunday?"

I said,

"I work seven days a week, seven AM to four PM. I only get Thanksgiving, Christmas and New Year's Eve and New Year's Day off, but that's OK with me. I love my job. I'll be out in ten minutes and I'll give us something to eat, OK?"

She said,

"OK."

I got my clothes and got in the shower, and when I got out, she was sitting on the kitchen island, staring at her phone, covered in a cream colored case covered with pink roses.

"Did I mention how sexy you look in a lab coat?"

"Well, thank you, sugar buns."

I booped her nose. Ally was adorable. Her big brown eyes that made her look like a puppy and her baby face. Well, Ally and I had just had a one-night stand, but at least it was consensual.

She said to me,

"After I met you, you made me gain back faith in my love life."

I asked,

"What made you lose faith in it?"

She said,

"I had a boyfriend named Kevin Harvard. For the first eight weeks of our relationship, he was nice to me. But then he tried to get me to either drink, I was nineteen at the time so I couldn't drink, and he also tried to get me to use cocaine and heroin, or he asked me to have sex with him, and I said no."

I told her,

"Well, I'm glad you said no to him. Those are very dangerous drugs."

Damn. I hated it when people used drugs like that. Cocaine caused hypertension, severe depression, destruction of the nasal tissue, permanent damage to the arteries in the heart and brain, severe tooth decay (I was no dentist, but I knew all about the long term effects of being addicted to drugs and alcohol. Much of my teen years were devoted to studying drugs and their effects), respitatory failure and even more. Heroin caused hypothermia, nausea, throwing up, sedation, drowsiness and comas. Just like your brain cells didn't stop maturing until you were twenty-five, which made underage drinking so dangerous.

"That was just the start of what he did. He was a freakin' monster. He called me names that people use towards prostitutes, he told me how to dress and act, he tried to dictate who I could and couldn't see, he cheated on me with a stripper, he constantly punched and hit me and I remember he tried to throw a wine glass at me and even once held me on a brick wall and practically strangled me to death while screaming the P word at me."

"The P word? As in the word used to describe the female groin area?"

"Yup."

"That's terrible! I'm glad you have him out of your life now. By the way, where's your home?"

She told me,

"259 NE 51st street."

I said,

"OK. That's on the way to work!"

Ally asked,

"What about your breakfast?"

I said,

"Oh right. Is there anything in particular you'd like?"

Ally told me,

"I don't want to impose. But I'd just like some toast and a banana."

I said,

"Perfectly healthy."

We ate our breakfast and I dropped her off at her home.

"Thanks, Austin. I had a great time with you last night."

I said,

"I did, too. Enjoy your sunday, and I'll enjoy mine."

I kissed her cheek and she got out of my car. She gave me her beautiful smile and waved and I waved back and drove on my way to the hospital. Six thirty. Thirty minutes to spare. Ally was technically my girlfriend, but I remembered it was against the rules to date a patient.

Oh well. My boss didn't have to know. As I parked my car in the parking lot, I got out and locked it.

"Austin Moon,"

said a slightly manic female voice.

I saw Brooke Carter, a girl with psychosis disorder and schizophrenia and she was a drug addict and con artist who had been banned from the South Miami Hospital because she was trying to extort for the psychology department for drugs. Before she got banned, she was in the mental ward and had been on medical restraint, because she had done crazy things like setting a fire in the parking lot of her elementary school and pretended to represent many organizations (some of which were actually non-profit) as way of getting money for drugs and she would assault people and we had to put her in a straitjacket to stop her from hurting other people.

I had gone to middle school and high school with Brooke and I had always known she had been psychologically ill. In middle school, it had started off as schizophrenia, because she often heard and saw things that other people around her weren't seeing or hearing, she had chronic mood swings, she believed she was immortal and had paranormal magical powers, she often talked to, yelled at and answered herself, she was paranoid, gullible, delusional and she was socially psychotic and mentally unstable in each and every sense of the word. Part of me felt sympathy for Brooke, because she seemed to be getting more and more psychologically sick as the years progressed, and plus she was constantly bullied in high school for this, so I tried to be friends with her. The other part of me was creeped out because she had had a crush on me ever since sixth grade, she had stalked me, she had tried to extort my parents at their mattress store (Yes, my mom and dad owned a king and queen themed mattress store called Moon's Mattress Kingdom. Kind of cheesy, but who was I to tell my parents how to live their lives?) she had tried to extort my workplace many times and she had beat other patients up.

I tried to avoid eye contact with the lunatic.

"I'm Brooke Carter. Your old high school classmate."

She said to me that way that sent chills down my spine. Her breath reeked of cannabis.

I said,

"I know who you are. You've extorted my fellow workers, my parents and me."

She said,

"Don't talk all that shit about me! I saw you sleeping with Ally Dawson last night!"

I asked,

"How do you know?"

She said,

"I know where you live. You're not supposed to crush on hoes like Ally Dawson! SHE IS YOUR FUCKING PATIENT YOU CRAZY MANWHORE! AND ALSO I'M THE GIRL YOU'RE GOING TO BE DOING FIVE YEARS FROM NOW!"

I rolled my eyes.

"Brooke, you know my boss banned you because you extorted the psychology department."

"JUST GIVE ME THE FUCKING DRUGS OR I'LL TELL YOUR BOSS ABOUT YOU SCREWING YOUR PATIENT."

I said,

"Brooke, you know you were banned for extortion and assault. Either you leave this campus effective immediately or I'll call the police."

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Son of a bitch, Brooke is insane. Not that this is relevant, but the Austin & Ally series finale is tomorrow night :(. I'm probably going to drown in my own tears. But I'll still be writing the fanfiction for the show no matter what. Don't be afraid to leave suggestions or review this chapter! I love you guys ;)**


	17. Chapter 17

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **The finale was good but it was so sad. And I'll be honest, it was very depressing that in Duets & Destiny, Austin & Ally were broken up, but it still doesn't change the fact that I miss the show so damn much! It would be really nice to have a movie &/or a reunion episode. Disney Channel, Kevin, Heath, Ross, Laura, Calum and Raini (or LJ and Pixie, too. Pixie is the most adorable dog I've ever freaking seen heeheeheehee!), I hope you can see this. If you can, it would be awesome if you could make that happen! **

**Anyway, here's Chapter 17! Like I've said before, don't be afraid to leave reviews and suggest how I can make the story good for you all.**

 **ALLY:**

I walked into my apartment. I heard the roar of a hair dryer, so I could tell Trish had just gotten out of the shower. Jace had already left for work, so she was obviously alone. She came out of the bathroom, combing her black bouncy wavy hair with a wide toothed comb.

"You're home late."

She said.

I said,

"Sorry, Trish. Austin and I drank a little too much wine and let's just say I ended up sleeping over at his house."

Trish was smirking and was clearly having trouble stifling a laugh.

"Trish, what the hell are you laughing at?"

This time, she broke out in laughter.

"I know what happens when a girl sleeps over at a boy's house. It usually ends up in naked consummation."

I said,

"Granted the sex was consensual, but we were really drunk on wine."

My best friend picked up her toast covered with nutella and started gnawing into it. Trish had always loved nutella. It was her favorite edible paste and she also chewed on some cut strawberries.

"So are you not a virgin anymore?"

I said,

"No. But before, I wasn't technically a virgin because of Kevin."

Trish said,

"I only consider you not a virgin if you've had consensual sex."

I said,

"Good point. And then after I refused sex with Kevin, he started to abuse me."

She said,

"I hated that son of a bitch. After he said horrible things to you, cheated on you with a whore, he put pressure on you to drink and snort crack with him despite that you were only nineteen, and after you broke up with the asshole, he kidnapped you and raped you."

I said,

"I don't need him in my life. I've got Dr. Moon, now."

My mexican childhood friend laughed.

"As you deserve."

Trish took another bite of her toast covered in Nutella.

"I totally oppose against cocaine, heroin, methamphetamine and LSD and you know ."

I laughed.

"Funny you say that, Trish. You sell marijuana."

Trish gave me a look of smartassery. She was a smartass sometimes, but she was a very lovable one, too.

"Yeah, medical marijuana. Not recreational marijuana."

"Good point."

Trish asked me,

"Do you even know how many dumbasses fake illnesses to get cannabis cards?"

I said,

"God, I hate when people fake to get drugs or alcohol."

Trish said,

"Me too. Are they really that stupid?"


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER 18**

 **ALLY:**

I had just had a long, exhausting day at Tiffany. I just couldn't wait to get home. On my way back, I saw a car stop in front of me. It was the number one person I was trying to avoid- Kevin Harvard. He opened the door, and gripped me tightly, giving me a very threatening look.

"I know you slept with your doctor,"

he said to me, scaring me to death.

"It was a stupid drunken mistake, Kevin!"

"It wasn't a mistake! You're just a little hoe!"

He held me on his car and started screaming,

"YOU ARE A FUCKING SLUT! YOU REFUSE SEX WITH ME YET YOU HAVE SEX WITH HIM!"

Then he yelled out a string of four letter words and the more curse words he said, the more he beat me. Right then, I fell unconscious. I woke up several hours later, Trish standing over me.

"Ally? Ally? Ally, are you OK?"

I said,

"My head hurts."

Trish let out an ear-piercing shriek.

"What is it?"

I asked.

"ALLY I SAW A BIG ASS WOUND ON YOUR HEAD! I'M TAKING YOU TO THE ER RIGHT NOW!"

She called an ambulance and I was in the hospital.

 **TRISH:** **  
**

I couldn't believe Kevin assaulted Ally again! She filed a restraining order against him, yet he still went near her. I let her live with Jace and I on a cold, rainy night when she had broken up with him and she was at my doorstep with a black eye and a scratch on her face. I was in the ER when I saw Dr. Moon, sitting at his desk filling out papers.

"DR. MOON!"

I yelled,

"I've never been happier to see you!"

He told me,

"Hey, Trish. What's going on?"

"Ally's in the ER! Her ex-boyfriend assaulted her!"

"What?"

I heard a male african-american voice on the PA, saying,

"Dr. Austin Moon to Emergency, please. Dr. Austin Moon to Emergency."

I asked,

"Can I go with you to see her?"

"By all means. You're a good friend for wanting to support her."

"I'm her best friend."

Dr. Moon asked me,

"What exactly happened to her?" 

I said,

"She was assaulted by her ex-boyfriend and I saw a big lesion on her head."

"She told me about her ex-boyfriend. I hope she's alright."

Ally was just lying in the bed, with a tube in her throat. Dr. Moon was just looking around her head, obviously searching for the lesion on her head.

 **ALLY:**

I could feel Austin feeling my head with his hands.

"Are you OK?"

he asked me, with obvious concern and yearn to console me.

"I hope so. Last I remember, my abusive ex-boyfriend beat me."

He touched my face and I felt another bit of pain.

"Ow,"

I whimpered quietly.

"What's wrong?"

"My face. It hurts."

"Your head has an open wound and you have touch of an abrasion on your face, but you'll be fine. You just need some TLC."

I could hear him say to himself,

"That poor thing."

Later, I got some stitches from him and he told me,

"Your head's all fixed. You should keep it clean and dry and keep your hair dry for five days. Now let's clean that abrasion on your face."

I saw him go over to a sink and wash his hands with soap and water. He put on a pair of gloves, wettened a paper towel and rubbed soap into it, and got some gauze and tape, setting the bandage on the beside table and dabbed at my wound, covering it in the gauze and tape. He gave me a kiss on my forehead for consolation.

"There. Does that feel better?"

he asked me.

"Much. Thank you."

"It's part of my job. Ooh, by the way, when was your last tetanus vaccination?"

"I think when I was a baby."

"Well, we should give you a booster to be on the safe side. And I'll prescribe you some antibiotics that you should take for ten days."

"OK."

He told me,

"I'll be right back,"

he gave me another kiss on my forehead. Trish was stroking my forehead, saying,

"You're such a trooper."

I said, 

"Thanks."

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **I'm so proud of the publicity** _ **In love with my Doctor**_ **is getting! I love seeing all the nice reviews you guys leave on it. On another note, ironically, I'm participating in my school blood drive. Almost eight years ago when I was nine, I had to have a blood drawing because I was constantly throwing up in my sleep and I guess they wanted to a pathology test to see what kind of illness I had. Hugs and kisses! :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**CHAPTER 19**

 **AUSTIN:**

I thought Ally was pitiful when she was sick. But now she had a deep wound, a black eye and an abrasion on her face after being attacked by her ex-boyfriend who sounded like a total asshole. When I saw her all banged up, my heart just went out to me. It was really heart-breaking to see her in this much pain. I felt like I was watching one of those ASPCA commercials with homeless animals, or those commercials about those sick children in Africa.

Granted, I always had sympathy for the patients I treated, but I had never thought of them as anything outside of patients. I helped cure her tonsillitis (but I also was giving credit to the South Miami otolaryngology team for giving her the tonsillectomy), and I was going to help her wound and abrasion heal, give her antibiotics and well as make sure she got a booster shot for tetanus. Because if you didn't clean and tend to a severe wound, you risked tetanus, encephalitis, pink eye, staph infections and other stuff. I saw another colleague of mine, Dr. Kenneth Roberts, who was a radiologist, and he told me,

"Dr. Moon-"

I said,

"Hi, Dr. Roberts."

He said,

"I have Ms. Dawson's x-rays, would you like to see them?"

I said,

"Thank you so much, that would be great."

I walked in and he showed me her x-rays.

"She's wounded very badly, and her gash and exocoriation may take up to six weeks to heal, but the good news is there was no neurological inflammation, swelling or damage, broken bones or internal bleeding."

I said,

"That's good. Thank you, Dr. Roberts."

"Anytime."

I knew every staff member of the South Miami Hospital. From pediatrics to andrology and gynecology. Because I was a family doctor and I worked with infants, children, teens and adults. I asked her to sit up and I wrapped the sphygnonameter cuff around her arm and turned it on.

"One ten over seventy-five. Your blood pressure is fine. Let's check your temperature."

I took the tympanic thermometer from my lab coat pocket and stuck it in her ear. I was highly against using bulb thermometers because they were so dangerous. I used a tympanic or digital thermometer, never bulb.

"Your temperature is ninety eight point four. Normal."

I took my stethoscope from around my neck, put the eartips in my ears and I held the diaphgram and bell and I listened to her heart. Her heartbeat was normal. I was so glad she was going to be OK. Because injuries could be serious if you ignored them. Ally could have gotten a lot worse- pneumothorax, a concussion, she could have even passed out or worse- died. I dialed Connie's number so I could get Ally vaccinated for tetanus.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Connie, it's Dr. Moon. Ally Dawson is in the ER with a severe puncture wound and abrasion, and I'd like her to get a tetanus booster for her safety."

"Absolutely, Dr. Moon. I'll be right down."

"Thank you."

"You're most welcome."

My mexican colleague came down with a tetanus vaccine, rubbing alcohol, cotton balls, and some bandaids. I went to get some papers to fill out to prescribe an antibiotic for her and got it from the pharmacy. I came back to see her, printed out her visit summary, and I said,

"Here's your antibiotic that you should be taking twice a day for ten days, with food or water, and your visit summary."

She said,

"Thank you, Dr. Moon."

I said,

"Pleasure is mine. I hope you recover, and I'd like to see you in about two weeks, so I can make sure your medicine is doing what it needs to do."

She told me,

"OK."

I loved my job. Sometimes I felt badly when I got paid, because I felt like I shouldn't get paid to cure and treat patients, but in the end, I cashed my checks and made a living. I showed Trish Ally's visit summary and I told her,

"Just make sure she takes these pills, two in the morning, two at night, with food and/or water for ten days, and her side effects may include nausea, headaches, throwing up, dizziness, and a low-grade fever. If she has a fever above one hundred point four, just have her call me or bring her in. Also change her dressing at least twice a day."

Trish told me,

"OK. Thanks. You're a really smart guy, Doctor. And I appreciate how much you care about my best friend."

I laughed.

"Thank you. I've wanted to be a doctor since I was a kid. I started studying diseases, medicine and injuries and how to treat and cure them when I was as young as ten, my uncle is an ER doctor and I would assist him and I graduated high school when I was sixteen, graduated college at nineteen and graduated med school six months ago while I did a medical internship. And I care about my patients more than my salary."

"Well, it's definitely done you good."

Two weeks later, I saw Ally sitting on the exam table and her abrasion was all healed. I looked around her head. Her wound was all healed.

I smiled at her.

"You definitely look all better. Just wondering, did you feel dizzy or nauseous or throw up?"

She told me,

"Occasionally, I had stomachaches and I lost my appetite. But aside from that, I felt fine."

I said,

"That's what I like to hear."

Ally smiled at me. Her smile was beautiful, and her teeth were like little pearls.

"Thank you, Dr. Moon. For taking care of me and helping me heal."

I said,

"You don't need to thank me. And I want to let you know, that I'm dead in love with you, and if you're not, just say it."

She smiled,

"I am, Austin. I'm dead in love with you, too."

I just locked her into a big kiss and we started tightly embracing each other. I asked her,

"Will you be my girlfriend and move in with me? I swear that I'll take care of you, protect you and that I'll love you forever and even during the end of time. You'll never have a boyfriend like the one who assaulted you ever again."

Ally smiled her gorgeous smile and said,

"Yeah. I will. I love you."

Months later, Ally Dawson had finally moved in with me. I had fantasized about dating her since my freshman year of high school.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **I'm glad you all enjoyed this story! It was so much fun to write! Don't be afraid to PM me, or review, favorite or follow me, or check out my other stories! I really appreciate all the nice reviews I see you guys post! I love the lime light haha.**


End file.
